Un lourd secret
by Opalyne
Summary: Quand une mystérieuse fille fait son apparition dans la gare du Poudlard Express, qu'une lourde menace pèse et que de sombres secrets sont révélés, la septième année de nos héros préférés rique d'être mouvementée... DM&HG.
1. Prologue

**

* * *

**

Coucou tout le monde !

**Voici ma nouvelle Fic, ceci n'est que le prologue, je le met pour savoir si ça vaux le coup que j'écrive la suite...Si oui j'ai pas mal d'idées pour ce qui va suivre...**

**Je sais que j'ai une autre Fic en paralèlle mais puisque j'ai pas mal de chapitres d'écris, je pense que je peux écrire cette Fic aussi...**

**Donc n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis pour ce prologue...**

* * *

**Un lourd secret**

Prologue

Dans la nuit noire, les branches et les arbres de la forêt, se faisaient menaçants, et semblaient conseiller à la jeune fille qui courrait aux milieu d'eux de rebrousser chemin. Mais, elle ne se découragea pas, il fallait qu'elle leur échappe, à tout prix. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle rêvait de s'échapper, alors peu importait les branches qui lui griffaient les joues, et les échardes qui ravageaient ses pieds. Elle courait, voulant sortir de la forêt le plus vite possible, mettant toute son énergie dans ses jambes. Elle ne pensait qu'à deux choses, la baguette qu'elle avait réussi à dérober, et aux quelques gallions qui lui permettraient de rejoindre sa destination.

Elle voulait fuir. Fuir son avenir déjà tout tracé, fuir les hommes qui la gardaient, fuir la douleur qu'elle éprouvait à chaque minute, à chaque seconde qu'elle passait là bas.

Et si il la rattrapaient ? Non, elle ne pouvait penser à une chose pareille, il ne fallait pas, il fallait qu'elle reste forte et combative comme elle l'avait toujours été.

Dès son plus jeune âge elle avait dû faire face à un père qui la méprisait plus que tout, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour son frère. Il avait finit par l'envoyer, là bas, dans cet endroit malfamé où, tout le monde la méprisait tout autant que lui. Elle n'éprouvait aucune haine contre son frère, juste de la jalousie. Elle aurait voulut grandir dans le bonheur et la quiétude elle aussi, mais elle n'avait pas eu cette chance. Il avait fallut qu'elle soit une fille. Chose que son père méprisait. Il avait eu son fils, c'est tout ce qui lui importait.

Elle se réprimanda mentalement, se forçant à penser à des choses heureuses pour ne pas perdre espoir, mais lui en restait-il encore ? Et puis avait-elle passé de bons moments auxquels elle aurait pu se raccrocher ? Oui, il y en avait. Quelques uns. Enfouis au plus profond d'elle, au plus profond de sa mémoire.

Elle se rappelait du doux visage de sa mère. Elle avait hérité de la plupart de ses traits, mais une chose réussissait malgré tout à lui rappeler son père. Ses yeux. Ceux qui semblaient lui rappeler à chaque instant qui elle était et quelle place elle occupait.

Elle tenta de se rappeler de ses première années, celles qui avaient peut être été les plus belles, puisqu'elle avait connu un semblant de vie. Elle avait eu tout ce que voulait maintenant à cette époque, une famille, des amis, mais surtout de l'amour. Tout était différent aujourd'hui. Elle avait grandit et malheureusement sans attache, sans personne à qui se raccrocher à par peut être ses souvenirs.

Elle avait souvent pensé à en finir avec la vie, se disant que de toute façon il ne pouvait rien lui arriver de bien maintenant. Mais le parfum de la vengeance lui avait embrumé l'esprit, comme une drogue. Il fallait qu'elle lui fasse payer, alors elle s'était préparée. Elle avait attendu se nourrissant de toute sa rancœur et de sa haine envers cet homme. Puis elle en était arrivée là. A courir dans cette forêt pour échapper à son destin.

Elle parvenait désormais à distinguer quelques lumières à travers les arbres. Elle entendait des voix et de la musique. Elle écarta les derniers branchages qui lui barraient la vue, et aperçu un village. Les personnes qui l'habitaient semblaient faire la fête et s'amuser. Elle eu un pincement au cœur, en voyant qu'elle ne connaîtrait peut être jamais ce bonheur. Des amis elle n'en avait pas.

Elle s'approcha pas à pas du village, le plus discrètement possible. Même si la musique était forte elle ne voulait pas se faire surprendre en train de voler un peu de pain. Elle en était arrivée là, à voler les honnêtes gens. Mais au point ou elle en était, peu importait.

Elle mangea rapidement ce qui lui servirait de dîner, puis pressa le pas en direction d'une grande colline. Soudain elle se retourna, croyant avoir entendu des pas derrière elle, l'espace d'un instant elle avait cru qu'ils l'avaient rattrapée. Ne voulant pas s'attarder sur cette sombre pensée elle se hâta de rejoindre la colline.

Elle s'arrêta une fois en haut de celle-ci. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air remit ses idées en place, se représenta le lieux dans lequel elle voulait atterrir puis transplana.

0oOo0

Dans une banlieue d'Angleterre, trois jeunes gens se pressaient en direction de la gare. Ils empruntèrent les allées au pas de course pour enfin s'arrêter devant un mur faisant la transition entre les voies dix et neuf.

-Dépêche toi Ron ! gronda Hermione

-Du calme, il nous reste encore une demie heure ! soupira Ron

-C'est vrai, pourquoi tu nous a fait venir si tôt, j'ai faillit avoir une attaque en courant si vite ! plaisanta Harry

-Si je vous ai fait venir si tôt comme vous dites, c'est pour qu'on trouve un compartiment libre. C'est vrai ce serait bien si pour une fois on était pas obligé de fouiller tous les wagons pour trouver une place. Répondit-elle avec conviction

-D'accord, mais une demie heure en avance c'est trop ! s'exclama Ron

-Ah, oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu aurait fait pendant tout ce temps ? demanda t-elle

-Heu… fut la seule justification qu'arriva à trouver Ron, il supplia Harry du regard le priant de lui trouver une solution.

-Eh, bien on aurait…

Harry n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une voix qu'ils connaissaient depuis maintenant six ans le coupa.

-Tiens, St Potter, la belette et la sang-de-bourbe… Passé de bonnes vacances ?

-Tiens la fouine ! Tu t'intéresses à nous maintenant ! l'interrogea Hermione d'une voix chargée de haine

-Non, c'est juste histoire que vous vous rappeliez que c'était vos derniers instants de joie répondit-il froidement. Sa troupe habituelle se trouvait derrière lui, à savoir, Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle.

Les deux groupes se toisèrent du regard un moment puis, Malefoy et sa bande poussèrent le trio afin de rentrer dans la voie neuf trois quarts.

-J'espère qu'il va se faire écraser par le train celui-là. Siffla Ron

-Ce serais une bonne chose de faite, approuva Harry

-Allez les garçons, il ne nous reste plus que quinze minutes maintenant ! s'écria Hermione, attirant les deux jeunes hommes avec elle.

Quand ils eurent traversé le mur bloquant l'accès à la gare du Poudlard Express, ils se pressèrent en direction du premier wagon qu'ils aperçurent. Mais soudain, Hermione s'arrêta.

Elle avait remarqué un attroupement d'élèves et de parents devant ce qui ressemblait à un tas de vêtements. Elle laissa les garçons derrière elle, et s'approcha du groupe, certes il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de jouer les curieuses, mais il lui avait semblé voir le tas de vêtements bouger.

Elle se faufila à travers les élèves et ce qu'elle vit la bouleversa.

Ce qu'elle avait aperçu, n'était pas un tas de vêtements, c'était une personne roulée en boule sur le sol. Plus exactement une jeune femme, qui devait probablement avoir son âge. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, très emmêlés comme les siens. Elle ne pu voir ses yeux tant la jeune fille, forçait ses paupière à rester fermées, elle tremblait, peut-être avait elle peur. Elle remarqua alors les blessures présentes sur le corps de le jeune fille, à peine cachée par une légère robe en voile blanc. On pouvait voir les nombreux bleus couvrant ses bras et jambes, ainsi que des marques de griffures sur son visage. Ses pieds étaient eux aussi marqué par de nombreuses coupures.

Hermione se détacha du groupe de spectateurs, et s'approcha de la jeune fille, afin de lui parler et de tenter de soigner quelques blessures superficielles.

0oOo0

Elle avait atterrit dans la gare du Poudlard Express, espérant pouvoir se cacher jusqu'au lendemain et pouvoir se rendre dans le légendaire château. Elle avait voulut se déplacer, afin de se cacher, mais sa course de la nuit l'avait épuisée. Elle se résigna donc à dormir sur le sol dur et froid de la gare. Cela ne la gênait pas, elle avait l'habitude de dormir par terre. Ses maîtres ne lui avaient jamais offert de lit. Pas même une paillasse. Rien. Epuisée elle finit par sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

Ce sont des cris qui la réveillèrent. Elle avait froid. Elle avait faim. Mais surtout elle avait peur. Tout le monde la regardait, certains intrigués, d'autres apeurés ou encore amusés. C'est ceux là qui lui faisaient peur. Ils lui rappelaient trop ceux qui l'avaient maltraitée, souillée, frappée. Ils étaient sans pitié. Soudain elle voulut oublier. Oublier ceux qui la regardaient comme un insecte, comme une bête. Elle ferma les yeux si fort, jusqu'à s'en faire mal, tentant de se créer un autre univers.

Soudain la seule source de lumière qui filtrait à travers ses paupières disparut. Elle eu tout d'un coup peur que ses maîtres l'ai retrouvée et ramenée chez eux, mais le parfum qui parvint à ses narines était tout à fait différent de celui de ses maîtres, ce n'était pas des effluves d'alcool mais un doux parfum de vanille. Elle ouvrit un œil pour voir qui s'était approché d'elle et cru voir un ange.

Cette fille aux yeux chocolats était différente de tous ceux qui l'observaient. Elle paraissait douce et calme. Elle eu soudain confiance en cette jeune fille. La confiance. Un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvé depuis longtemps. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait confiance en cette fille.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était retrouver son père et le faire payer.

* * *

**Donnez moi votre avis dans les reviews...**


	2. Une arrivée remarquée

* * *

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Voici le premier Chapitre de cette Fic, le rating change, je préfère mettre M à cause de certaines scènes à venir... Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis des reviews sur le prologue ça fait plaisir... Je vous laisse avec vous suppositions... Même si vous arez quelsues semblants de réponses dans ce chapitre. En parlant de Chapitres les autres seront probablement plus longs. En attendant BizZz à tous et à bientôt ! Ah, oui, Bonne Lecture aussi...!

* * *

**

Chapitre 1 : Une arrivée remarquée

0oOo0

Hermione se trouvait à présent devant la jeune fille, elle tremblait toujours, mais semblait se détendre lorsqu'elle guérissait ses nombreuses blessures. Hermione se demanda longuement comment cette fille avait pu se faire si mal. Elle se promit d'aller voir Dumbeldore dès son arrivée. Hermione était tellement occupée à soigner la jeune fille qu'elle ne remarqua pas que derrière elle les murmures s'accentuaient. Elle se retourna et pu voir de nombreux élèves quitter le groupe de spectateurs pour se diriger vers le train qui s'apprêtait à partir. Elle se pressa de terminer de recoudre une plaie à l'aide de sa baguette sans croiser toutefois le regard bouleversé de la jeune femme.

Elle fit apparaître quelques couvertures à côté d'elle, et s'en servit pour couvrir le corps fragile de la jeune fille. Hermione ne su pas si c'était à cause du froid ou par peur que la jeune femme tremblait, mais les couvertures semblèrent faire leur effet. Elle l'aida à se relever sans lui adresser la parole, et croisa alors le regard de la jeune fille.

Ce regard elle ne le connaissait que trop bien. Elle l'avait vu à travers deux personnes qu'elle détestait plus que tout. Elle fut en premier lieu glacée par ce regard, des frissons lui parcoururent le dos. Mais l'unique différence qu'elle remarquait dans ces yeux c'était un sentiment de gratitude. Or, le sentiment de gratitude était totalement banni, pour les autres personnes qui possédaient ces yeux.

Elle quitta le domaine des songes pour se concentrer sur la jeune femme. Elle semblait attendre qu'elle prenne une décision. Hermione l'aida à marcher en direction du train en la soutenant par le bras. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur elles. Hermione ne s'en formalisa pas, elle avait l'habitude, surtout avec Harry pour meilleur ami. La jeune fille elle semblait chercher quelqu'un, son regard vagabondait sur toutes les têtes présentes dans son champ de vision.

0oOo0

Elle croyait rêver. Cela faisait si longtemps que personne ne s'était occupée d'elle ainsi. D'habitude, on la jetait dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre avec pour seule compagnie sa haine et sa douleur. Et voilà que maintenant un ange s'occupait de ses blessures. Elle sentit son cœur se gonfler de bonheur. Enfin un substitut du bonheur. Elle n'avait connu ce sentiment que dans sa jeunesse.

Ses plaies disparaissaient unes à unes, certes, la douleur ne disparaissait pas, mais elle sentait que son état commençait à s'améliorer. Puis l'ange l'aida à se relever. Elle ne compris pas tout de suite où elle voulait en venir tant ses pensées était occupées à la remercier mentalement.

Elle commencèrent à marcher en direction du train. Et à ce moment là, les têtes se tournèrent et les esprits commencèrent à s'échauffer. Elle était accompagné par le regard des autres dans tous ses mouvement et cela commençait à l'effrayer. Elle réprima un frisson pour montrer qu'elle était forte. Mais ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de trahir sa frayeur.

Ce qui lui faisait peur, c'était justement d'être remarquée, car la rumeur ne tarderait pas à parvenir aux oreilles de ses maîtres. Et ça il ne le lui pardonnerait pas. Ils la tuerait à coup sûr. Elle voulait juste repérer son frère qui devait probablement être dans la foule, mais elle ne le vît pas. Si, il l'a remarquait, elle avait deux solutions ; soit il la dénonçait à son père et c'était un aller simple pour la mort, soit il ne la reconnaissait pas et elle pourrait accomplir sa tâche.

Elle arriva devant un compartiment déjà occupé par deux jeunes hommes. L'un était roux et l'autre brun.

La fille aux yeux chocolat qui l'avait soignée, l'entraîna dans le compartiment. Son instinct lui ordonna de reculer. C'est ce qu'elle fît. Elle se rappelait…

_Elle était jeune. Trop jeune. Qui pouvait faire subir ça à une jeune fille de son âge ?_

_Elle avançait dans un couloir sombre, son maître la traînait par le bras. Elle ne voulait pas avancer. Elle savait que quelque chose allait arriver. Elle ne prétendait pas savoir quoi, mais elle le sentait. Son instinct lui dicta de reculer. Elle tenta de s'échapper. Grossière erreur. Son maître la rattrapa sans peine._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu voulait faire ! siffla t-il entre ses dents, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Ici, tu n'as pas le choix ! Ce que je te dis de faire tu le fait !_

_-Oui.. souffla t-elle tétanisée, son maître semblait attendre autre chose, elle savait ce qu'elle devait dire, mais elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne devait pas se rabaisser encore. Il la gifla, alors elle prononça les deux monts qu'il voulait entendre, « Oui, maître… »_

_Ils marchèrent encore. Longtemps, très longtemps. Le couloir semblait interminable ,et le faible éclairage ne lui permettait pas de deviner si elle était arrivée ou non. Puis au bout de ce qui lui sembla être un siècle ils s'arrêtèrent. Ils étaient devant ce qui ressemblait à une porte. Un écriteau était placé dessus, mais la crasse et la poussière lui empêchèrent de lire ce qui y était inscrit. Son maître sortit un trousseau de clés de sa poche. Le tintement des clés lui rappelait trop celui des chaînes auxquelles elle était trop souvent attachée._

_Puis la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant une large pièce où se trouvaient un lit et ce qui ressemblait à une bassine d'eau. Elle ne voulait pas entrer, mais son maître la poussa à l'intérieur refermant la porte d'un coup sec, la laissant seule dans cette pièce. Elle s'approcha de la bassine d'eau et constata que l'eau était chaude, elle en profita pour se laver. Laver ses blessures et la crasse qui s'était accumulée. Pourquoi son maître lui avait-il offert le privilège de se laver ? Elle ne le savait pas. _

_Elle tremblait, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette pièce ne lui inspirait qu'un sentiment, la peur._

_La porte derrière elle s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître un homme. Il paraissait ivre, il devait l'être, il sentait l'alcool. Il avait l'air dur, froid, cruel. Ses pas la menèrent dans un coin de la pièce, où elle se recroquevilla sur elle même tentant de faire abstraction du reste. Elle ferma les yeux. Il l'attrapa par le bras. Elle se dégagea. Il la gifla._

_Tout paraissait clair à présent dans sa tête. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait, et ça la tétanisait, pourquoi voulait-on lui faire ça, elle était jeune, trop jeune. _

_Il la mena jusqu'au lit présent dans la pièce et la jeta dessus. Son corps était à présent secoué par de terribles sanglots. Elle voulait s'échapper. Partir ailleurs, n'importe où. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, alors elle partit ailleurs dans son esprit._

_L'homme n'avait prononcé aucune parole depuis qu'il était entré. Il se pencha pour ôter son pantalon ainsi que ce qui lui servait de sous vêtements. Cette image la choqua, elle savait ce qui allait arriver ensuite. Il la saisit sans ménagement, écartant ses cuisses et rentra en elle. Cette soudaine intrusion, la fît hurler de douleur. Il avait forcé son intimité, son esprit. Il fît de puissants vas et viens, prenant du plaisir, tandis qu'elle se sentait mourir de l'intérieur._

_Au bout de ce qui lui parut des heures de torture, l'homme poussa un râle de plaisir, se rhabilla et s'en alla. La laissant, là. Transie de peur._

_Elle se sentait sale, pas seulement son corps, son esprit l'était aussi, son moi intérieur. Elle se sentait coupable, elle n'avait pas su se défendre comme il fallait, elle ne l'avait pas suffisamment repoussé. C'était sa faute à elle. _

_Elle ne pourrais jamais l'oublier._

_Elle avait onze ans._

Elle recula dans le couloir et s'enfuit en courant, elle voulait partir loin. Ce souvenir lui était revenu d'un coup, comme un objet qu'on lance à la figure. Elle se jeta dans une pièce qui se trouvèrent être des toilettes. Elle se laissa glisser contre la porte et s'effondra. Elle pleurait. Elle avait peur, il ne fallait pas que ça recommence.

0oOo0

Hermione, allait faire entrer la jeune femme dans son compartiment quand elle la sentit reculer. Elle se retourna pour voir ce qui n'allait pas, et fixa les yeux de la jeune femme. Ils étaient vides, la terreur se lisait dans ses traits. Puis elle s'échappa, elle courut en direction du fond du wagon. Là où se trouvaient les toilettes.

Hermione ignora les coups d'œils interrogateurs d'Harry et Ron et fonça à sa poursuite. Elle la vît se précipiter dans les toilettes et s'enfermer. Elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Ou quelqu'un. Soudain, elle pris peur. Et si elle avait fait une bêtise. Non impossible, se dit-elle tentant de se rassurer.

-Hey… appela t-elle

Elle n'eu pour réponse que des sanglots étouffés. La jeune fille semblait souffrir atrocement et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Il fallait qu'elle sache pour pouvoir l'aider. Elle se sentait fautive, et si c'était à cause d'elle qu'elle avait réagit comme ça…

-Moi, c'est Hermione…tenta t-elle à travers la porte. Tu sais je ne te voulait pas de mal, je voulait juste que tu entres dans mon compartiment, avec mes amis pour que tu puisse te reposer. Dis moi, c'est quoi ton prénom ? demanda t-elle ne s'attendant pas à avoir de réponse. Quand soudain un bruit filtra à travers la porte.

-Ambre.

Hermione se sentit tout de suite rassurée, elle n'avait rien fait, elle était toujours là. Elle tenta d'engager la conversation avec Ambre.

-Tu sais, tu peux me faire confiance, je ne te ferais pas de mal.

-Je sais, mais eux si.

-Qui eux ? demanda Hermione intriguée

-Les autres, tous les autres.

-Pourquoi te feraient-il du mal.

-Parce que c'est comme ça…Parce qu'ils sont comme ça…

-Tu parle des garçons ?

-Oui

-En tout cas, tu peux avoir confiance en Harry et Ron, ce sont mes meilleurs amis…tenta Hermione toujours accroupie devant la porte.

-Tes amis…

-Oui, je les connais depuis six ans maintenant, ce sont comme des frères…

0oOo0

Des frères. Ce mot fît tressaillir Ambre. Elle en avait un, et il l'avait probablement oubliée ou reniée. Elle se força à penser à autre et à se concentrer sur les paroles d'Hermione, celle qu'elle considérait comme un ange. Elle ne décelait aucune, haine ou trace de méchanceté dans sa voix. Elle paraissait pure, mais naïve. Si elle savait, pensa t-elle. Elle pesa le pour et le contre et finit par constater qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de rester enfermée dans ces toilettes si cette fille et ses amis ne lui feraient aucun mal.

Elle recula, et pris appuis sur le lavabo, présent dans les toilettes du train et réussi à se relever. Péniblement certes, mais elle y était arrivée. Elle poussa la porte des toilettes et se retrouva face à Hermione. Celle-ci la serra dans ses bras puis l'entraîna vers l'avant du wagon, pour la mener dans son compartiment. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant la porte, Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif, elle lui répondit en lui attrapant la main. Puis Hermione poussa les portes et elles entrèrent.

Elle se retrouva face aux deux jeunes hommes qu'elle avait entraperçu tout à l'heure et qui lui avaient rappelé un si douloureux souvenir. Elle se blottit contre la vitre qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, observant les autres. Elle avait seulement confiance en Hermione, les deux garçons elle les craignait.

0oOo0

Hermione avait réussi à ramener Ambre avec elle, mais celle-ci s'était tout de suite précipitée sur la banquette contre la vitre semblant craindre quelque chose, mais quoi ? Elle s'assit à son tour à coté d'Ambre qui tremblait toujours et posa une couverture sur ses épaules. Puis se décida enfin à adresser la parole aux garçons qui devaient se poser énormément de questions.

-C'est des explications que vous cherchez ? demanda t-elle

-Hum, oui, faut dire, que, là on se sent un peu paumés…approuva Harry

-Hé, bien je vous présente Ambre répondit Hermione en désignant Ambre qui regardait Ron et Harry d'un drôle d'air

-Salut Ambre, moi c'est Harry. Harry Potter. Se présenta Harry

Ce nom provoqua chez Ambre une nouvelle série de Tremblements. Elle avait peur.

0oOo0

Potter. Ce nom elle l'avait entendu, tant de fois dans la bouche de son maître. Il le détestait. Il voulait le tuer. Elle savait que si son maître la retrouvait et apprenait qu'elle était avec Harry Potter il la tuerait. Pour de bon. Elle se sentait encore plus en danger. Elle ne regrettait pas de s'être échappée mais être en sa présence renforçait ses doutes et ses craintes.

Elle n'écouta même pas le nom du deuxième jeune homme qui se trouvait dans le compartiment lorsqu'il se présenta. Elle repensa à son but, pour se convaincre de ne pas baisser les bras. Et après tout, ce Harry Potter dont elle avait tant entendu parler allait peut être pouvoir l'aider. Si il avait échappé à son maître tant de fois, c'est qu'il devait être un bon sorcier. Alors elle se promis de ne jamais baisser les bras et de tout tenter.

C'est à partir de ce moment là qu'elle resta attentive à tout ce que pouvaient se dire les trois personnes présentes dans le compartiment.

0oOo0

Pendant la plupart du trajet, Hermione, Ron et Harry passèrent leur temps à discuter de leurs vacances, de ce qu'ils avaient fait et appris pour Hermione. Puis cette dernière paru se rappeler d'un détail qu'elle avait oublié.

-Au fait les garçons…

-Ouais… réussi à articuler Harry la bouche pleine de sucreries

-J'ai été nommée préfète-en-chef…annonça Hermione le sourire aux lèvres

-Cool ! s'exclama Harry, tandis que Ron affichait une mine plutôt déçue

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Ron ? T'as pas l'air heureux…demanda Hermione

-Non, c'est rien ! j'suis content pour toi mione… répondit-il affichant un sourire crispé

-Si tu le dis…En attendant, je ne sais pas qui sera l'autre préfet-en-chef, on verra une fois arrivés au château…Et puis, il faut que je passe d'abord dans le bureau de Dumbledore, pour ma nomination, mais surtout pour Ambre…

En entendant son nom Ambre se retourna brusquement, un sentiment de peur dans les yeux.

Le trajet s'éternisa, l'atmosphère devenait lourde et tendue malgré les blagues que se faisaient Ron et Harry. Hermione sentait, qu'Ambre avait peur et elle voulait savoir pourquoi, pour l'aider. Ce sentiment d'ignorance la rongeait. Elle ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi était-elle dans cet état ? D'où venait-elle ? Pourquoi était-elle terrorisée ? Mais surtout Qui était-elle ? A part son prénom elle ne connaissait rien de cette fille. Elle avait de gros soupçons sur son identité. Elle possédait les mêmes yeux, cheveux et traits que Drago Malefoy. Cela avait de quoi être troublant. Elle continua à se poser des questions jusqu'à ce qu'une secousse se fasse ressentir. Le train venait de s'arrêter. Hermione se hâta de rassembler ses affaires et prévint Ambre qu'elles était arrivées. Les quatre jeunes parcoururent le chemin jusqu'à la sortie du train sous le regard interrogateur des autres élèves qui se bousculaient pour apercevoir la mystérieuse invitée.

Hermione essaya de la cacher comme elle put, mais les élèves semblaient s'êtres concertés pour les empêcher d'avancer tranquillement.

Une agitation sans nom régnait à l'extérieur. Tous les élèves se ruaient vers les carrosses tirés par les Sombrals, voulant êtres les premiers à profiter de la chaleur et du buffet de Poudlard. Hermione y était habituée depuis six ans mais Ambre elle ne l'était pas et elle tremblait plus que jamais.

0oOo0

Et si ils se cachaient dans la foule ? Si ils l'attrapaient, personne ne le verrait. Ambre avait peur. La peur faisait partie intégrante d'elle depuis que son père l'avait envoyé chez ses maîtres. Elle s'endormait et se réveillait en ayant peur, ne sachant jamais si elle allait finir la journée vivante. Ne sachant jamais si elle allait revivre l'enfer. Le doute renforçait ce sentiment de peur.

Et là au milieu de tout ce monde elle avait peur. Tout le monde la regardait, comme si elle était un phénomène de foire. Quelque chose qu'on exhibe pour amuser la galerie. Ses maîtres l'avaient souvent traitée ainsi, mais elle ne s'y ferait jamais, qui arriverais à s'y faire d'ailleurs ? Personne. Elle essaya de faire face à ces regard, en prenant une expression dure et froide. Hermione l'attira dans l'un des carrosses tiré par de mystérieuses créatures qu'elle n'avait jamais vues auparavant. Le carrosse avança, dévoilant le magnifique paysage qui menait à Poudlard.

0oOo0

* * *

**Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé...**

**BizZz !**


	3. Nominations

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir et ça me donne du courage pour écrire la suite ! Donc voici le troisième chapitre de ma Fic, qui est beaucoup plus long que le premier, et où il se passe un peu plus de choses ! Beaucoup plus d'action dans les chapitres à venir, mais les premiers sont là pour planter le décor non ? Bref, merci à Nini44, Nana93, Steffy12, Lyra Parry, Lady125 et Doule28. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! **

**Bonne Lecture !**

Chapitre 2 : Nominations

0oOo0

Les carrosses qui roulaient depuis maintenant dix minutes, s'immobilisèrent enfin devant les lourdes grilles du château de Poudlard. Le paysage qui avait défilé devant les yeux d'Ambre était tout à fait différent de ceux qu 'elle avait connut. Les seuls paysages qu'elle connaissait était les quatre murs dans lesquels elle avait passé presque toute sa vie. Elle se sentit soulagée, qu'aucun incident n'ai perturbé le trajet. Ses maîtres ne s'étaient pas manifestés à son plus grand soulagement. Une brise légère soufflait sur le château et les élèves. Quand elle sortit du carrosse et sentit ce vent léger, Ambre se sentit vivante. Ça avait eu le dont de lui montrer que tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. L'espoir et la rage de réussir s'étaient accrus. Elle voulait y arriver, elle devait y arriver. Et elle y arriverait. Hermione l'entraîna hors du carrosse en lui tenant la main. Peut être pour qu'elle ne parte pas. Ambre leva les yeux afin d'admirer la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Poudlard se dressait telle une ombre géante et indestructible, percée ça et là par de nombreuses lumières. Elle semblait être la seule à être fascinée par cette vision, mis à par les premières années, tous les élèves se pressaient vers les grilles du château.

-Ambre ? appela Hermione

-Oui ?

-On, va entrer dans le château, mais tâche de ne pas te faire remarquer. Nous allons nous rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore afin d'avoir quelques renseignements.

Ambre approuva, et marcha docilement derrière Hermione, tentant de se faire la plus discrète possible sans toutefois ne pas oublier de chercher son frère des yeux. Lorsqu'elle passa les lourdes portes du château elle n'en cru pas ses yeux.

Certes elle avait connu le luxe, mais ce n'avait été que lorsqu'elle était petite. Mais le hall de Poudlard, l'impressionnait de par son allure, son atmosphère. La chaleur lui fit aussi un bien fou. Elle ne l'avait pas connue depuis longtemps, et les couvertures d'Hermione n'avaient pas suffi pour la réchauffer. Hermione salua ses amis et les prévient qu'elle reviendrait dans quelques minutes puis l'invita à emprunter les escaliers afin de se rendre dans le bureau du directeur. Poudlard était véritablement grand, elle se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir mémoriser tous ces chemins sans se perdre. Quand, soudain Hermione s'arrêta devant une statue, elle prononça quelques mots et la statue pivota, pour laisser place à des escaliers qu'elles les empruntèrent et se retrouvèrent devant deux portes fermés et une personne qu'Ambre cherchait depuis des années.

0oOo0

Hermione, entraîna Ambre dans les couloirs, à la fois heureuse qu'elle n'ai pas tenté de s'échapper et anxieuse de la réaction de Dumbledore. Elles gravirent les escaliers permettant de se rendre dans l'illustre bureau puis se retrouvèrent face à la personne qu'Hermione avait le moins envie de voir.

-Malefoy !

-Oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux sang-de-bourbe ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'attend le vieux fou, et toi que fait tu ici, avec ton,…, ton esclave… ?

-Premièrement Malefoy, Ambre n'est pas mon esclave, c'est…, une nouvelle élève, et je viens pour ma nomination en tant que préfète-en-chef.

-Toi ! Préfète-en-chef ! ça veux dire que je vais devoir te supporter toute l'année !

-Brillante déduction Malefoy ! Hey attends t'as dis quoi ! T'es préfet-en-chef ?

-Ouais, malheureusement, maintenant que je sais qui sera ma partenaire…

-T'en fait pas, ton enthousiasme est partagé. Répondit Hermione d'un ton sec.

-Alors c'est qui cette nouvelle élève ? l'interrogea t-il en regardant Ambre un sourcil arqué

-Tu t'intéresse aux autres maintenant ? lança Hermione

-Tu ne répond pas à ma question Granger ? Aurai-tu des choses à cacher ?

-Non, mais toi oui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinue par là ? demanda t-il menaçant

-Oh, rien…Mis à part une marque sur ton avant bras…

Ce fut la remarque de trop au goût de Drago, qui l'a plaqua contre l'un des murs. Ses yeux reflétaient la haine, et les traits crispés de son visage traduisaient sa colère. Hermione savait qu'elle avait été trop loin, mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de dire ce qu'elle pensait. Après tout, il s'était toujours comporté comme l'ombre de son père, pourquoi ça changerais ? Surtout avec cette guerre qui se rapprochait. Hermione et Drago, s'affrontaient du regard y faisant passer toutes leurs émotions. Hermione était retenue contre le mur par Drago, qui la retenait par les poignets. Elle tenta vainement de lui échapper, mais il était bien trop fort physiquement pour elle. Le temps semblait s 'écouler plus lentement qu'il ne devrait, chaque respiration de Drago, faisait frémir d'effroi Hermione qui se demandait quand elle serait enfin libérée. Le grincement d'une porte derrière eux, rompit le silence tendu qui s'était insinué entre eux. Drago, relâcha prestement Hermione, sans toutefois ne pas oublier de lui jeter un regard assassin, auquel elle répondit, repoussant encore plus loin les limites. Ambre de son côté s'était appuyée contre un mur et n'avait rien perdu de l'échange qui s'était fait entre les deux jeunes gens.

L'espace d'un instant elle avait eu l'impression de revoir son père. Certes plus jeune, mais avec les mêmes expressions, la même violence. Elle avait espéré de tout son cœur, que son frère soit différent, mais il fallait croire qu'elle s'était trompée, son père avait bien eu le fils qu'il souhaitait, aussi, froid, violent, et cruel que lui. Et elle allait désormais devoir affronter les deux. Car il était sur que son frère n'allait pas l'aider dans cette tache. Elle s'arrêta de réfléchir, lorsque l'une des portes devant lesquelles ils attendait s'ouvrit, laissant passer un vieil homme, bien connu des sorciers. Même, si elle n'avait pas eu la chance de grandir, comme les autres enfants, elle avait tout de même entendu parler du célèbre Albus Dumbledore. En avançant vers eux, ils les regarda uns à uns, adressant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant à Ambre.

-Miss Granger, Mr Malefoy, commença Dumbledore, Veillez me suivre dans mon bureau, il me semble que nous avons quelques choses à éclaircir ; et vous aussi Miss. Fit le sorcier, en désignant Ambre, invitant ainsi les trois jeunes gens à le suivre dans son bureau.

Drago, passa le premier sans autre forme de procès, laissant derrière lui, Hermione et Ambre. Celles-ci le suivirent quelques instants plus tard, le temps pour Hermione de reprendre ses esprits et le temps pour Ambre d'appréhender la rencontre. Bien qu'Hermione ai souvent fréquenté le bureau de Dumbledore pour diverses raisons elle était toujours impressionnée par l'atmosphère que dégageait cette pièce. Ambre semblait elle aussi troublée par cette pièce à l'inverse de Drago qui restait impassible comme à son habitude. Les trois jeunes gens s'installèrent sur des fauteuils tandis que Dumbledore s'installait à sa place. Dumbledore toussota légèrement s'éclaircissant la voix et commença à parler.

-Bien, je constate que vous avez déjà, fait connaissance avec vos homologues…commença Dumbledore en s'adressant à Hermione et Drago qui s'affrontaient encore une fois du regard. Cependant, cette année vas être relativement différente des autres puisque nous accueillons cette nouvelle élève, fit-il en désignant Ambre, provoquant alors une immense surprise chez celle-ci.

-Ambre, va étudier à Poudlard ? questionna Hermione

-Il, semble que oui, Miss Granger, approuva Dumbledore arrachant alors un sourire à Hermione et une grimace de dégoût à Drago. Donc, comme je le disais, vous allez devoir, l'aider à s'intégrer à l'école, et l'aider pour les cours si c'est nécessaire. Ambre, sera répartie dans l'une des quatre maisons ce soir et résidera dans celle-ci, jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Vous êtes aussi priés de faire bonne figure devant les élèves et de faire respecter le règlement comme vos fonctions de préfets vous y obligent.

Hermione approuva, tandis que Drago, semblait follement intéressé par les accoudoirs du fauteuil sur lequel il était affalé. Ambre quand à elle s'enfonça encore plus dans le fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise, se faisant difficilement à l'idée de vivre parmi les élèves de Poudlard sans être reconnue. Les trois jeunes gens furent libérés par Dumbledore quelques instants plus tard, qui leur conseilla de se rendre à la grande salle, pour assister à la répartition mais surtout pour se restaurer.

Drago, s'élança rapidement hors de la pièce, sans un regard ni un remerciement pour qui que ce soit dans l'intention de rejoindre ses pseudos amis de Serpentard. Hermione et Ambre sortirent ensemble du bureau du directeur, et se dirigèrent vers la laverie où, elles pourraient trouver quelques vêtements décents pour Ambre. Elles trouvèrent quelques vieux uniformes qui serviraient à Ambre jusqu'à leur prochaine sortie où elles pourraient lui trouver de vrais vêtements. Elles marchèrent toutes deux vers la grande salle, sans aucune parole, puisque Ambre se réfugiait dans un mutisme total. Leurs pas résonnaient sur les illustres dalles de Poudlard, faisant accroître la peur d'Ambre. Celle-ci resserra sa prise sur sa baguette, juste au cas où, se disait-elle, n'étant pas rassurée à l'idée d'être reconnue par les élèves quels qu'ils soient.

Leur entrée dans la grande salle fut bien sûr remarquée, puisqu'elles étaient les dernières à entrer. De plus les élèves qui avaient déjà aperçu Ambre dans le train où dans la gare, étaient avides de savoir sur elle. Les murmures se faisaient de plus en plus forts lorsqu'elle passèrent devant les différents élèves, toutes maisons confondues. Hermione rejoint la table des lions, tenant toujours Ambre par la main. Celle-ci s'assis à côté d'elle fuyant les regards curieux qui se posaient sur elle, tandis qu'Hermione conversait avec ses amis.

-Alors ? l'interrogea Harry

-Alors quoi ? demanda t-elle perplexe

-Alors qui est cette fille…fit-il en désignant ambre des yeux.

-Je te rappelle, qu'elle possède aussi un prénom, c'est Ambre et c'est une nouvelle élève, mais je n'en sais pas plus pour le moment.

-Ah…fit simplement Harry

-Et elle vas, rester à Griffondor tout l'année ? demanda Ron

-Je ne sais pas, elle va être répartie dans l'une des maisons, après la répartition des premières années…répondit Hermione, jetant un regard furtif à Ambre qui semblait plus paniquée que jamais.

-Au, fait Mione qui est ton homologue ? l'interrogea Ginny qui écoutait la conversation depuis le début.

-Comment tu sais que je suis préfète-en-chef ? l'interrogea Hermione

-Peut importe, répondit malicieusement Ginny en jetant un regard discret à Harry,

-Eh, bien pour mon plus grand malheur c'est Malefoy…souffla t-elle

-Aïe ! s'exclama seulement Ginny, ça risque d'être explosif !

-Oui, comme tu le dit ! répondit Hermione, en massant légèrement ses poignets où étaient apparus des traces bleutés.

-T'inquiètes pas on est là pour t'aider ! intervint Ron, soudain inquiet pour l'avenir de sa meilleure amie

-Je sais, Ron, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je sais me défendre…répondit t-elle, en adressant un regard emplit de haine à la table des Serpentard.

Ginny, avait remarqué l'attitude de sa meilleure amie et comptait bien lui demander quelques explications, mais celles-ci devraient probablement attendre puisque les portes de la grand salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser place aux premières années et à McGonagall. La sorcière plaça le choixpeau sur un tabouret où celui-ci chanta la traditionnelle chanson de début d'année. Une fois chose faite, les élèves de première année furent répartis dans les différentes maisons sous les acclamations de celles-ci. Ambre sentant son tour venir se crispa et chercha chez Hermione un regard rassurant que cette dernière lui fournit. Elle pressa sa main, l'intimant à se lever . C'est donc sous le regard curieux des élèves de Poudlard, qu'Ambre se dirigea vers le tabouret. McGonagall lui adressa un sourire discret et posa le vieux chapeau sur la tête de la jeune fille.

Ambre de son côté tentait de faire le vide et de ne pas céder à la panique, elle était terrifiée à l'idée d'atterrir dans une maison avec des personnes qui lui serraient totalement inconnues. Elle souhaitait de tout son cœur d'être envoyée à la table des Rouge et or afin de rester en compagnie d'Hermione avec qui elle se sentait en totale confiance. Une voix fit soudain irruption dans son esprit. Celle du choixpeau.

-Hum, je vois beaucoup de qualités…fit celui-ci devant le silence d'Ambre

-Tu aurait parfaitement ta place à Griffondor, tu ne manques pas de courage… continua t-il, tandis Qu'Ambre espérait qu'il l'envoie dans cette maison, …mais ta détermination et tes objectifs m'obligent à t'envoyer dans une autre maison, poursuivit-il pour le malheur d'Ambre. Tu aura désormais ta place à SERPENTARD ! s'écria t-il

Ambre n'eu alors d'autre choix de se lever et de se diriger vers sa maison, lançant toutefois un regard suppliant à Hermione, qui ne pouvait rien faire face à ça. Personne ne la lâchait des yeux, tout le monde échafaudait toutes sortes d'hypothèses sur son identité, et sa venue dans la maison des serpents ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. Certains murmuraient, qu'elle était une meurtrière en cavale, d'autres qu'elle pratiquait couramment la magie noire ou autres suppositions, toutes plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres. Son arrivée chez les Serpentard fut froide. Personne ne daigna lui adresser la parole, et la plupart lui adressaient des regards de dégoût cependant tous se demandaient pourquoi elle leur rappelait un certain Serpentard de leur propre maison. Quand, les plats apparurent sur la table, Ambre se jeta littéralement dessus, il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mangé qu'elle comptait bien rattraper le temps perdu. Alors peu importait les regards surpris que lui jetaient les élèves, elle continua à s'empiffrer.

A la table d'en face, Hermione s'inquiétait pour sa protégée, les Serpentard n'étaient pas connus pour leur sens de l'hospitalité et ambre était loin d'être rassurée par les récents événements. Elle s'interrogeait toujours sur le passé de cette fille qui était venue bouleverser son existence. Elle fut, contente de la voir manger avec tant d'appétit et se concentra sur les évènements à venir. Le repas, passa rapidement, rythmé par les pitreries de Ron et Harry, les commérages de Ginny et les différentes rumeurs qui courraient sur Ambre. Tout le monde se posait des questions sur elle, et la plupart ne connaissaient même pas son nom. La fin du repas arrivée, les différents élèves gagnèrent leurs maisons guidés par les préfets, tandis qu'Hermione et Drago attendaient qu'un professeur les mène dans leurs appartements. Ce fut McGonagall qui s'en chargea, les faisant monter jusqu'au cinquième étage du château. Tout le temps du trajet fut silencieux jusqu'au moment où, ils s'arrêtèrent devant le portrait d'un vieux sorcier assis dans un fauteuil probablement aussi âgé que lui. Ici, McGonagall, prit la parole :

-Bien, c'est derrière ce portrait que se trouvent vos appartements, où vous résiderez toute l'année. Je vous préviens qu'il est interdit de faire venir d'autres élèves dans ces appartements. Vous aurez chacun votre chambre ainsi qu'une salle de bain. Veuillez choisir le mot de passe, que vous garderez jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Drago, pour savoir si il avait une idée, ce dernier lui répondit par un rictus méprisant, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à McGonagall devant ce manque de maturité. Dans le cerveau d'Hermione, les idées pour faire payer Malefoy ne manquaient pas, en revanche, les idées pour un quelconque mot de passe lui manquaient cruellement. Puis, une idée lui traversa l'esprit, elle ne prit même pas la peine de demander son avis à Drago et s'adressa directement au portrait.

-Notre mot de passe sera, respect, annonça t-elle

McGonagall approuva, salua les deux élèves et s'en alla. Pendant se temps Drago fulminait, cette Sang-de-Bourbe ne lui avait même pas laisser le temps de s'exprimer. Il se promit de lui faire payer son affront. Hermione le devança poussant le portrait pour s'engager dans les appartements sans toutefois ne pas oublier d'adresser un regard victorieux à Drago.

0oOo0

Du côté d'Ambre les choses se passaient différemment. Elle n'avait absolument pas le dessus sur les autres, au contraire. Une fois arrivée dans la salle commune des Serpentard elle s'était sentie totalement perdue. Tout ici était froid et respirait la richesse. De nombreux portraits de différents sorciers étaient affichés sur les murs, lui adressant des regards plus méprisants les uns que les autres. Son regard balayait les murs de la salle lorsqu'il tomba sur le portrait d'un sorcier qui lui glaçait le sang. Lucius Malefoy, ou plutôt sa reproduction lui faisait face, la jugeant du regard avec un air hautain et méprisant. Elle préféra se détourner de cette vision et s'engagea dans le dortoir où elle allait passer son année. Là bas l'agitation était à son comble, toutes les filles de son années faisaient des pieds et des mains pour arranger leur coin de vie, n'hésitant pas à détruire ce que sa voisine avait pu faire l'instant d'avant. Elle se dirigea donc vers le seul lit de vide. Bien sûr, aucune valise ni bien l'attendait au pied du lit, seuls les vêtements fournis par l'école l'attendaient. Elle avait hérité d'un lit à l'allure plutôt pathétique, ce dernier penchait dangereusement sur la gauche, et l'un de ses rideaux n'allait pas tarder à tomber, sans parler de la poussière. Il y en avait tellement, que l'on pouvait croire qu'il n'avait pas été utilisé depuis des siècles. Elle, l'arrangea comme elle pu, à l'aide de quelques sorts qu'elle connaissait et se coucha dedans, préférant s'endormir pour ne plus penser à rien. Le sommeil ne vient pas immédiatement alors elle écouta les conversations des autres jeunes filles afin de s'endormir. Ce qu'elle appris, ne fut pas d'une grande aide, puisque toutes discutaient de leurs vacances et des garçons qu'elles avaient rencontrés. Le nom de son frère, fut aussi souvent mentionné par une dénommée Pansy.

0oOo0

Lorsqu'elle entra dans ses appartements Hermione fut, époustouflée par la beauté des lieux. Même si elle était habituée à une ambiance, agréable et chaleureuse chez les lions, cet endroit était vraiment magnifique et accueillant. La pièce principale portait les couleurs bleu et blanc. Dans celle-ci se trouvait deux grands sofas, qui pourraient bien accueillir trois personnes chacun, quelques fauteuils à l'aspect confortable faisaient face à une belle cheminée où un feu crépitait déjà. Un peu plus loin derrière, contre l'un des murs, se trouvait une bibliothèque qui fit le plaisir d'Hermione. Une grande table était aussi disposée dans un coin, une lampe posée sur cette dernière. Tout au fond de la pièce on pouvait distinguer trois portes, une au milieu, et une porte de chaque côté de celle-ci. Drago, devança Hermione et s'engagea dans l'une des pièces qui se trouvait à côté de celle du milieu. En se rapprochant Hermione constata que la pièce dans laquelle s'était engagé Drago devait être sa chambre puisque la porte portait son nom. Elle pénétra dans la pièce du milieu et découvrit la salle de bain. Celle-ci était vraiment très spacieuse, possédant une grande baignoire, une douche, des toilettes et deux lavabos. Dans cette pièce se trouvait deux portes, elle ouvrit celle de droite et se trouva nez à nez avec Drago. Hermione fit un bond d'un mètre en arrière et repris rapidement ses esprits. Drago, quand à lui se trouvait en pantalon et torse nu et affichait un air suffisant comme à son habitude. Il toisa Hermione de haut en bas et déclara :

-Je peux savoir ce que tu comptait faire ?

-Oh, mais rien ! s'offusqua Hermione, Je visitais ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

-Rien, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne sais rien faire d'autre que mettre tes sales mains de sang-de-bourbe partout…

-Fait attention à ce que tu dis Malefoy…grogna Hermione

-Sinon quoi ? Tu va appeler tes copains Potty et la belette ? siffla Drago en se rapprochant d'elle

-Je sais très bien me débrouiller toute seule Malefoy ! répliqua t-elle

-Ah oui ? susurra t-il tout en la plaquant pour la deuxième fois de la journée contre l'autre porte qui se trouvait derrière elle

Hermione commençait à paniquer, elle se retrouvait encore une fois piégée par ce satané Malefoy, malgré tout elle ne pu s'empêcher de continuer à le provoquer. Elle le détailla de haut en bas et déclara :

-Oh, mais je vois, que tu n'a pas encore reçu la marque, que tu attendait tant…Quoique ça ne devrait pas tarder non ?

Drago, qui tenait les poignets d'Hermione resserra encore plus sa prise, pour tenter d'éviter de la frapper, il ne s'abaisserait pas à ça. Ses yeux lui jetaient des éclairs, il mourrait d'envie de la faire payer. Hermione quand à elle réfléchissait à toute allure pour se sortir de là. Et voilà, qu'elle avait encore trop parlé, il avait fallu, qu'elle le provoque encore une fois et maintenant elle se retrouvait encore dans de beaux draps. Puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit, même si celle-ci ne lui plaisait guerre c'était peut être le seul moyen de s'en sortir, enfin pour le moment. Hermione s'approcha alors de Drago, et l'embrassa afin de le déstabiliser, chose qu'elle réussi parfaitement puisque sous le coup de la surprise ce dernier lâcha prise, ce qui permit à Hermione d'ouvrir la porte dans son dos et de se glisser dans la pièce laissant dans la salle de bain, un Drago, plus dans un état normal et fou de colère.

Hermione ferma bien la porte derrière elle grâce à sa baguette et regarda avec émerveillement tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Cette pièce était sans aucun doute sa chambre, les couleurs rouge et or la peuplait. Il s'y trouvait aussi un grand lit à baldaquin à faire pâlir d'envie tous les élèves de Poudlard. Elle remarqua que toutes ses affaires avaient été amenées et rangées, probablement par des elfes de maison pensa t-elle. Hermione sortit quelques livres qu'elle disposa sur un bureau qui se trouvait dans la pièce puis décida de se mettre en pyjama. Elle fouilla donc dans ses affaires et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle revêtit quelques instants plus tard une belle nuisette en soie rouge. Elle rassembla ses cheveux dans un chignon lâche et entreprit d'aller chercher un des livres de la bibliothèque de la salle commune.

Lorsqu'elle passa la porte de sa chambre, elle se rappela d'un petit détail qu'elle avait oublié l'espace de quelques secondes : son pire ennemi, qu'elle avait vraiment énervé quelques minutes auparavant partageait aussi cette salle. Elle voulu faire marche arrière et retourner dans sa chambre quand une main saisit l'un de ses poignets déjà endolorit. Drago, l'obligea à se retourner et lui faire face. Hermione sentait la panique la gagner, la peur s'insinuait dans tous ses mouvements, ce qui n'échappa pas à Drago, qui se délectait du spectacle qu'Hermione lui offrait.

-Est-ce que tu croyais, pouvoir m'échapper ainsi ? chuchota t-il en collant presque ses lèvres à l'oreille d'Hermione

-C'est ce que je croyais, oui, admis Hermione en l'assassinant du regard malgré la peur qui la rongeait de l'intérieur.

-Tu cois mal Granger… susurra t-il resserrant sa prise sur son poignet, Ecoutes moi bien Granger, si tu recommence ne serai-ce qu'une seule fois à me provoquer tu risques d'amèrement le regretter…prévint-il resserrant encore plus sa prise histoire de prouver ses dires.

Hermione de son côté se demandait vraiment si Drago, se rabaisserait à la frapper, bien sur elle avait peur de lui mais ne le voyait pas ainsi. Elle approuva d'un signe de tête en déglutissant difficilement. Drago, lâcha son poignet et partit s'asseoir dans l'un des sofas, en regardant le feu crépiter comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Hermione allait repartir dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle se rappela de la raison pour laquelle elle était sortie. Elle se dirigea vers la petite bibliothèque et saisit quelques livres qu'elle emporta avec elle. Drago la regarda partir, la détaillant sans gène ce que la Griffondor remarqua.

0oOo0

La nuit d'Ambre ne fut pas de tout repos, les filles de sa chambre n'avaient cessé de piailler, et de parler de garçons. Après tout, ceci n'était rien après ce qu'elle avait vécu, et elle avait tout de même réussi à s'endormir. Une fois bien réveillée, elle s'engagea dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, chose qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire depuis longtemps. En sortant de la douche elle en fut presque métamorphosé et elle avait elle-même du mal à se reconnaître. Sa peau avait retrouvé son teint nacré habituel, et grâce à un shampoing ses cheveux étaient redevenus aussi clairs et lisses qu'auparavant. Elle revêtit les vêtements qu'elle avait trouvé à son arrivée dans le dortoir et sortit de la salle de bain, dans l'intention de se rendre dans la grande salle. Sur son passages, les personnes qui la veille l'avaient prise pour une moins que rien, changèrent soudain d'opinion voyant la créature qui se dressait devant eux. Les garçons en particulier apprécièrent ce changement, puisqu'ils se retournaient sur son passage, Ambre de son côté n'aimait que moyennement l'attention soudaine que lui portait la gente masculine, sachant qu'être le centre de leurs pensés n'est pas forcément une bonne chose. Elle sortit de la salle commune des Serpentard et rejoint la grande salle, pour prendre des forces et apprendre certaines choses lors de sa première journée de cours qui pourraient certainement l'aider pour son plan.

0oOo0

Hermione terminait de se réveiller, lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit sourd dans la salle de bain. Elle sortit de son lit rapidement intriguée par ce bruit inhabituel. Elle poussa la porte conduisant à la salle de bain et pu admirer un Drago en train de se relever, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette nouée autour de la taille. Bien qu'il soit, un chieur de première, doublé d'un imbécile, cruel, vil et fouine il fallait bien avouer qu'il était sacrément bien bâtit. Hermione resta quelques instants à le regarder, toujours en nuisette appuyée contre la porte, et ne vit pas que Drago la regardait étrangement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Granger ? lança t-il d'une voix cassante.

-Moi ?

-Oui, toi, il n'y a personne d'autre dans la pièce à ce que je sache… répondit-il exaspéré

-Hein, euh, j'ai entendu du bruit et je me suis demandé ce que s'était…Oh, et puis, c'est pas tes affaires, je fait ce que je veux ! rétorqua t-elle, avant de repartir dans sa chambre.

Elle attendit que Drago, quitte les lieux et partit prendre une douche, une fois chose faite elle s'enveloppa dans sa serviette et regagna sa chambre, sans savoir qu'un certain Serpentard entrait dans la salle de bain, au moment où celle-ci en sortait. Elle s'habilla rapidement et s'attaqua à ses cheveux qui avait sérieusement besoin d'être traités. Elle tenta d'abord de les coiffer avec une brosse classique, mais celle-ci rendu l'âme quelques instants plus tard. Elle utilisa alors un moyen beaucoup plus radical, à l'aide de quelques sorts ses cheveux devinrent aussi lisses qu'elle l'avait toujours rêvé. Elle se fit une queue de cheval, assez haute, se maquilla légèrement, pris un livre avec elle et sortit de la salle commune.

En sortant elle constata que Drago était déjà partit puisque ses affaires n'étaient plus là. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle quand son regard se posa sur ses poignets, ceux-ci lui faisaient toujours mal et avaient pris une teinte tirant sur le violet, elle récita un sort afin de faire disparaître les traces, mais n'en trouva pas pour atténuer la douleur. Au moins, elle avait réussi à dissimuler les traces et Harry et Ron, ne s'inquièteraient pas trop. En sortant, elle pensa à Ambre qui avait du passer la nuit chez les Serpentard, elle qui paraissait si frêle et terrifiée, n'avait pas du apprécier son premier séjour à Poudlard. Tout en marchant, Hermione perdue dans ses pensés ne vit pas la personne qui se trouvait à l'intersection du couloir et la percuta de plein fouet. Si bien qu'elle tomba à terre, se réceptionnant mal sur ses poignets.

-Désolée, fit-elle tout en se relevant, sans toutefois regarder la personne qu'elle avait percuté

-Hermione ? fit la personne qu'elle avait percuté

Hermione releva les yeux et croisa le regard, surpris mais heureux d'Ambre.

-Ambre ! s'exclama t-elle Je ne t'avais pas reconnue ! Comment ça va ?

-Oh, j'ai eu du mal, à me faire à l'idée, d'atterrir à Serpentard, et les gens ne sont pas très accueillants, mais pour le moment tout ce passe bien, répondit-elle

-Tant, mieux ! J'espère que tu vas t'en sortir en cours aujourd'hui…

-Ne, t'inquiète pas pour ça, même si je n'ai pas fréquenté d'écoles avant, j'ai certaines bases…répondit-elle évasive.

Elle avait en effet, lorsqu'elle était chez ses maîtres, trouvé des livres de cours, et s'était plongée dedans, espérant trouver quelque chose pour se venger. Elle avait pratiqué la magie depuis qu'elle avait appris à lire, se nourrissant de toutes les connaissances que pouvaient lui apporter les livres qu'elle avait déniché chez ses maîtres. Et elle comptait bien prouver à tout le monde, qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'elle laissait paraître. Elle voulait que ceux qui la prenaient de haut aient peur d'elle, qu'elle puisse enfin se faire craindre et faire payer son géniteur.

Toutes deux continuèrent leur route jusqu'à la grande salle, parlant des différents évènements de la rentrée, et de ce qu'elles devraient faire ensemble pour qu'Ambre se fasse rapidement accepter dans l'école. Leurs pas les ramenèrent rapidement devant les lourdes portes de la grande salle, où beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà attablés. Elles entrèrent toutes les deux, Hermione se dirigeant chez les lions, tandis qu'Ambre partait à regret chez les Serpentard.

Hermione s'assis, là où se trouvaient déjà ses meilleurs amis, à savoir, Ron, Harry et Ginny.

-Salut ! lança t-elle en s'asseyant

-Coucou Mione ! répondit Ginny

Elle obtint de la part d'Harry et Ron deux bonjours, peu audible, puisque leur bouches étaient bien trop occupées à engloutir tous les plats à leur portée.

-Alors, cette première nuit, pas trop dur ? demanda Ginny

-Oh, ça peut aller, j'ai pas trop croisé Malefoy…mentit Hermione, ne voulant pas inquiéter ses amis, Et chez les Griffondors ? demanda t-elle

-Tant mieux alors ! Chez nous, ça pouvait aller, enfin comme d'habitude…plaisanta Ginny

-J'imagine…répondit Hermione, avant de se déplacer à la table des professeurs.

Quand elle revint elle tenait en main, leur nouveaux emplois du temps, qu'elle distribua aux élèves de Griffondor en fonction de leur année. Quand Harry et Ron reçurent le leur, ils poussèrent deux cris de protestation.

-C'est pas possible ! s'écria Ron

-Tout à fait d'accord ! approuva Harry

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ginny, perplexe devant la réaction des garçons

-On, a encore cours avec les Serpentard ! répliqua Harry

-Ah…soupira Ginny, qui comprenait parfaitement leur réaction

-Comme tu dis…répondit Ron

-Sans compter qu'on a deux heures de potion aujourd'hui….rajouta Hermione, prenant un malin plaisir à voir ses deux meilleurs amis se plaindre.

-N'en rajoute pas Hermione, sinon, je crois que je vais me cacher dans mon dortoir toute la journée…soupira Harry

-Les pauvres petits ! s'exclama Ginny en souriant

Harry et Ron se lancèrent un regard entendu et bombardèrent Ginny et Hermione de morceau de pain, ces deux dernières tentèrent tant bien que mal de se cacher derrière leurs emplois du temps, mais ce fut peine perdue. Leur joyeuse bataille pris fin, lorsqu'un cri retentit dans la pièce et qu'une jeune femme s'élance hors de la grande salle. Hermione tourna la tête vers la jeune fille en question et la reconnu immédiatement.

-Ambre ! s'écria t-elle avant de s'élancer à sa suite

0oOo0

**Voilou, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre, vous a plu, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, où alors me poser des questions si vous en avez… !**

**BizZz à tout le monde et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre… ! **


	4. Etranges découvertes

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Bah, déjà merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements ça fait vraiment plaisir et c'est super encourageant…Alors dans ce chapitre un peu plus d'action et quelques réponses à certaines questions…Vous ferez aussi connaissance avec un nouveau personnage… Sinon merci beaucoup à Steffy12, Draco-tu-es-a-moi (J'adore ton pseudo :p), 'tite mione, Lady125, nees, et litlemischief…. Voilà, voilà, Bonne Lecture !**

Chapitre 3 : Etranges découvertes

0oOo0

Ambre venait de s'élancer hors de la grande salle sous le regard surpris de tous les élèves et Hermione n'avait pas tardé à la suivre. Les élèves s'entreregardaient, se jetant des coups d'œil interrogatifs, ne connaissant pas la raison de cette fuite, seul un élève le savait. Hermione, venait de passer les portes de la grande salle, inquiète pour Ambre, ne sachant pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle parcouru, le grand hall du regard mais ne la trouva pas, elle commentait à paniquer pour elle, puisqu'elle ignorait presque tout d'elle. Le calme, régnant dans le hall, ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses et augmentait la panique d'Hermione. Quand, elle entendit, des sanglots étouffés. Elle s'avança pour, pouvoir deviner d'où ils venaient, mais au moment où ses pas résonnèrent sur le sol, les sanglots cessèrent pour laisser encore une fois place au silence.

Ambre, ignorait qui se trouvait dans le hall, à ce moment là, c'est pourquoi elle tentait de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas se faire surprendre par n'importe qui. Elle rapprocha encore plus ses jambes de son buste , plaça ses bras autour de ses jambes repliées et enfoui sa tête à l'intérieur.

Hermione de son côté s'inquiétait toujours pour Ambre, elle ne la trouvait pas et commençait à avoir sérieusement peur pour elle.

-Ambre ? appela t-elle dans l'espoir que cette dernière lui réponde, sa voix se répercuta sur les murs, lui renvoyant son appel.

Le silence se faisait toujours aussi pesant, quand un bruit attira son attention. Derrière les escaliers, une sorte de froissement s'était fait entendre. Hermione se rapprocha espérant y trouver la personne qu'elle cherchait et fut, vraiment rassurée lorsqu'elle vit une tête blonde en sortir. Hermione, se rapprocha d'elle un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres, Ambre vint s'appuyer sur Hermione quelques secondes plus tard. Des sillons humides parcouraient ses joues, signe qu'elle avait pleuré, mais pour quelle raison ?

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demanda Hermione, brisant, ainsi le silence qui régnait entre les deux personnes.

Ambre leva les yeux vers Hermione, essuya les traces qu'avaient laissé ses larmes et entama son récit.

_Ambre, venait de quitter Hermione pour se rendre à la table des Serpentard et entamer son repas. Elle n'était pas réellement rassurée à l'idée de s'asseoir au milieu de garçons, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Malgré tout, depuis la veille elle avait réussi à reprendre un minimum de confiance en elle et Hermione n'y était pas pour rien. Tout en prenant place aux côtés d'un garçon brun aux yeux d'un noir profond, d'à peu près de son âge, elle jeta un regard en direction du centre de la table où se trouvait son frère en compagnie de la ''Pansy'' avec qui elle avait fait connaissance la veille. _

_Une fois installée elle saisit un croissant qui se trouvait dans une coupelle devant elle et commença à manger, tendant l'oreille aux différentes conversations qui se déroulaient autour d'elle. Ces conversations étaient plus où moins banales pour des jeunes de son âge, portant sur, la rentrée, les filles, les garçons, les vacances, quand un sujet particulier arriva sur le tapis. Elle fit mine de manger et écouta se que deux garçons disaient à coté d'elle._

_-Tu crois que c'est pour bientôt ? chuchota le brun à côté d'elle à son voisin d'en face_

_-Mon père m'as dit que ce serait pour noël, mais d'autres ne la recevront que plus tard…_

_-En tout cas, je peux te parier que Malefoy, l'aura le premier, si ce n'est déjà fait…_

_-Je ne crois pas, le seigneur des ténèbres, veux qu'il la reçoive uniquement après avoir accomplit quelque chose d'exemplaire…_

_-Comme quoi ?_

_-Je n'en sais rien pour le moment, mais crois moi ce ne sera pas quelque chose qui plaira au vieux fou…_

_-Je m'en doute, en tout cas, je ne suis pas pressé de recevoir la marque de si tôt…_

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Trop de responsabilités à mon goût, quoique tuer quelques sang-de-bourbe comme Granger ne me dérangerait pas… déclara le voisin d'Ambre avant de se mettre à rire. Un rire effrayant, qui la fit frémir malgré elle._

_Elle avait côtoyé des Mangemort depuis qu'elle était petite, et ils l'avaient toujours terrorisée, ses maîtres en faisaient partie. Donc, ces deux futur Mangemort devaient peut être les connaître, cette supposition la fit trembler d'effroi une fois de plus. De plus, il comptait s'attaquer à Hermione. Son voisin, remarqua ces tremblement à répétition et se douta, que sa conversation privée avec son ami, n'avait pas échappée à sa voisine. Il se rapprocha d'elle, un sourire effrayant et mauvais plaqué sur les lèvres. _

_-Notre petite conversation t'a plue ? chuchota t-il à l'oreille d'Ambre_

_Ambre, ne préféra pas répondre sachant que ça ne servirait à rien, et qu'il ne voudrait jamais la croire. Elle resta donc silencieuse tandis que le sourire de son voisin s'agrandissait. Ce dernier posa une main sur la cuisse d'Ambre enfonçant ses ongles dedans. Ambre tenta de se dégager, mais ce fut chose vaine car le garçon renforça sa prise en chuchotant autre chose à son oreille._

_-Je te préviens, si ma petite discussion vient à s'ébruiter, tu peux être sûre, que tu ne ressortira pas de ce château entière…_

_Cette soudaine déclaration, fit hurler Ambre de l'intérieur, depuis son plus jeune âge elle était habituée aux menaces de morts, mais ne parviendrait jamais à s'y faire, elle avait enfin réussi à échapper à ceux qui la persécutaient et voilà que ça recommençait avec un élève. Son voisin échangea quelques mots avec son ami, et se pencha encore plus vers Ambre._

_-Mon ami vient de me faire remarquer que des menaces ne suffisaient pas pour ton affront…chuchota t-il d'une voix glaciale à son oreille. Alors il va falloir que je trouve autre chose pour te faire payer…continua t'il tandis que sa main, qui tenait jusqu'alors la cuisse d'Ambre s'aventura sous sa jupe. _

_Pour Ambre ce fut le geste de trop. Elle poussa un cri de surprise, pour que son agresseur lâche prise et s'élança hors de la salle pour tenter de se remettre de ses émotions. En sortant de la salle elle capta le regard victorieux du garçon qui l'avait menacé, ce qui la fit trembler encore plus. Une fois dehors elle parcoura le Hall du regard pour trouver un coin tranquille et se précipita sous les escaliers. _

Ambre venait d'achever son récit sous le regard à la fois médusé et terrifié d'Hermione. Des larmes recommençaient à couler sur les joues d'Ambre, qui repensait aux menaces qu'on lui avait faites. Puis, Hermione sembla reprendre conscience, elle leva les yeux vers Ambre et prit un air résolu.

-Ambre, il faut qu'on en parle à Dumbledore ! lança t-elle l'air grave

Cette remarque provoqua aussitôt chez Ambre un sentiment de refus.

-Non ! hurla presque Ambre

-Pourquoi, non ? l'interrogea Hermione

-Si tu prévient qui que ce soit, il finira par l'apprendre et il s'en prendra automatiquement à moi. Sachant qu'il est aussi à Serpentard, je risque d'avoir beaucoup de mal à l'éviter, prévint-elle

-Désolée, je n'y avais pas pensé, s'excusa Hermione, Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…annonça t-elle tout en baissant la tête honteuse d'avoir émit une idée susceptible de la mettre en danger. Ambre remarqua soudain, le trouble de la jeune fille et s'apprêtait à parler quand des pas résonnèrent dans son dos. Elle se retourna et vit quelques élèves sortir de la grande salle, deux Serdaigle et un Pouffsoufle qui se dirigèrent vers la tour est du château. Une bouffée de soulagement la saisit, elle avait pensé que le brun l'avait suivie. Elle se retourna à nouveau pour parler à Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, lança t-elle, Seulement, j'ai pris, l'habitude et le réflexe de m'éviter certains ennuis…

-Je comprend…, répondit Hermione, A l'avenir préviens moi si jamais tu as besoin de moi. Au fait tu as reçu ton emploi du temps ? demanda t-elle afin de changer de sujet.

Ambre approuva d'un signe de tête tout en cherchant dans l'une des poches de sa jupe. Ses doigts cherchèrent le parchemin faisant office d'emploi du temps mais ne trouvèrent rien. Elle commençait à se demander où avait bien pu passer ce fichu emploi du temps quand une solution se présenta à elle. Elle avait dû l'oublier à la table des Serpentard dans la grande salle. La seule perspective d'y retourner pour aller chercher ce fichu papier lui donnait des sueurs froides. Elle releva les yeux vers Hermione pour lui annoncer la disparition de son emploi du temps.

-Je crois que je l'ai oublié…murmura t-elle devant le regard surpris d'Hermione

-Oh, euh, écoutes c'est pas grave, si tu veux, j'ai qu'à aller t'en chercher un à la table des professeurs… proposa Hermione

-Hum, non, il vaut mieux que j'y aille, ne bouges pas j'arrive…prévint-elle

Elle fit volte face pour se diriger vers la grande salle et aller chercher son emploi du temps. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à pousser les lourdes portes pour entrer celles-ci avancèrent d'elles même laissant passer un jeune homme brun, portant l'emblème des Serpentard. Les yeux d'Ambre s'agrandirent à la fois de peur et de surprise quand elle le reconnu. Ce dernier la détailla de haut en bas un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Son regard s'attarda plus particulièrement sur la cuisse gauche d'Ambre où des marques d'ongles se trouvaient. Celles qu'il avait laissés en la menaçant.

-C'est ça que tu cherche je suppose ? lança t-il d'une voix moqueuse en agitant un parchemin

En reconnaissant son emploi du temps Ambre voulu le lui prendre, mais le brun l'en empêcha en levant le bras empêchant alors Ambre de l'atteindre.

-Donnes le moi ! siffla Ambre en regardant le brun dans les yeux, ses yeux jetant des éclairs

-Et pourquoi je ferais une chose aussi stupide ? demanda t-il en arquant un sourcil

-Parce que si tu ne le fait pas tu risques d'avoir de gros ennuis ! lança la voix d'Hermione

Elle n'avait pas loupé une parole de l'échange qui s'était fait entre les deux personnes, et pensait avoir deviné qui était le voisin qui avait fait fuir Ambre. Ses soupçons s'étaient confirmés quand elle avait surpris son regard sur la cuisse d'Ambre. Voyant les problèmes qu'avaient cette dernière pour récupérer son bien, elle préféra intervenir avant que tout dégénère. Le brun, qui menaçait jusqu'alors Ambre posa son regard sur Hermione, une lueur glaciale dans les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas avec toi que je risques d'avoir des problèmes Granger… lança t-il

-Non, mais le sablier de ta maison, oui…répondit-elle

-Si tu savais à quel point je m'en fiche Granger… rétorqua t-il moqueur

Ambre durant le court échange qui s'était fait, avait l'air de rien subtilisé son emploi du temps, sans que le brun ne s'en rende compte trop occupé à provoquer Hermione. Elle l'avait alors glissé dans l'une de ses poche et avait repris l'air innocent qui lui allait si bien. Au moment ou Hermione allait répondre au brun, elle l'attrapa par un poignet et l'entraîna dans le hall. Hermione sentit quelqu'un attraper l'un de ses poignets, une douleur vive se manifesta alors la faisant gémir de douleur. Elle se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'Ambre et pas de Malefoy, quand elle croisa un visage féminin.

-C'était lui ? demanda t-elle au moment où le brun filait vers la tour ouest du château

Ambre acquiesça d'un signe de tête, suivant du regard le brun qui s'enfonçait dans les escaliers.

-Ambre, reprit Hermione, Je crois qu'on a notre premier cours ensemble…annonça t-elle le sourire aux lèvres. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas tellement enchantée à l'idée de partager les mêmes cours que les Serpentard mais au moins elle pourrai garder un œil sur Ambre, qui ne semblait pas faire une entrée appréciée par les élèves de Poudlard. Cette dernière lui rendit son sourire quand elle croisa son regard. Elle sortit son emploi du temps de sa poche et le tendit à Hermione pour qu'elle examine ses horaires. Le visage de cette dernière sembla s'illuminer puis elle annonça :

-Ambre, c'est génial on a, à peu près les mêmes horaires donc je serais souvent disponible si tu as besoin d'un peu d'aide !

-Ouais, c'est super répondit Ambre l'esprit ailleurs, elle pensait à la manière dont elle allait pouvoir exécuter son plan, mais il lui restait encore beaucoup de temps devant elle pour l'organiser, d'ici là elle aurait recueillit les informations nécessaires. Hermione sembla repérer son manque d'attention c'est pourquoi elle s'éclaircit la gorge, peut être un peu trop bruyamment. Quand Ambre sortit enfin de son état de transe Hermione déclara :

-Attends, moi ici, je vais prévenir Ron et Harry et j'arrive…

-Les prévenir de quoi ? demanda Ambre intriguée

-Que, je t'accompagne à la salle de défense contre les forces du mal…répondit elle tout en s'éloignant à grands pas vers les portes de la grande salle.

Le temps d'attendre, Ambre partit s'asseoir sur les marches des escaliers. A peine venait-elle de s'asseoir que des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière elle. Elle tourna la tête et vit un homme d'environ vingt ans descendre les escaliers. Il était plutôt grand, avait les cheveux d'un noir profond, et ses yeux l'étaient tout autant, provoquant au passage chez Ambre quelques légers frissons. Cet homme paraissait si sombre. Elle le regarda passer devant elle, tandis que se dernier se rendait dans la tour ouest du château. L'homme en question se retourna vers elle et lui lança un sourire énigmatique auquel Ambre ne su comment répondre.

Elle regarda la grande salle se vider de ses élèves un instant, distinguant au premier regard les premières années tout aussi perdu qu'elle des septièmes années beaucoup plus grands et plus assurés regardant leurs cadets d'un air moqueur, seuls quelques septièmes années les regardaient tendrement dont une certaine brune, qui s'approcha d'elle. Hermione s'avança rapidement un air résolu sur le visage. Elle se planta devant Ambre attendant une réaction de sa part. Ambre, sembla alors remarquer Hermione et se leva. Hermione l'entraîna alors vers la tour ouest du château pour leur premier cours de défense contre les force du mal. Elles marchaient tranquillement quand Hermione entama une nouvelle discussion.

-Au fait tu as des livres pour ce premier cours ? demanda Hermione qui ignorait tout du passé d'Ambre

-Non, je…, j'ai pas eu le temps de m'en procurer, souffla t-elle

-Oh, c'est pas grave, le nouveau professeur doit bien en avoir plusieurs exemplaires…, proposa t-elle

-Ah, et tu le connaît le nouveau professeur ?

-Non, il ne s'est pas présenté aux différents repas…répondit Hermione, En tous cas j'espère qu'il sera plus compétent que ceux qu'on a pu avoir… avoua t-elle, Tandis qu'elles se rapprochaient d'un attroupement d'élèves, Griffondor et Serpentard à première vue.

En repérant l'écriteau que portait la porte devant laquelle ils attendaient, Ambre en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de la salle dans laquelle, elle allait avoir son premier cours. Hermione s'immobilisa devant le groupe de Griffondor qui s'étaient postés devant la partie gauche de la porte. Ambre la suivit tout naturellement, ne voulant pas être séparée de son guide mais surtout de sa seule amie. Le groupe de Serpentard qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la porte la détaillèrent alors d'un mauvais œil, d'un très mauvais œil quand une voix glaciale se fit entendre, faisant se disperser le groupe de Serpentard pour laisser apparaître celui qui parlait.

-En plus d'être une traînée c'est une traîtresse ! lança le brun qui avait menacé Ambre

-Comment oses tu dire ça ? répondit Hermione scandalisée, Ambre n'es pas une traînée ! s'offusqua t-elle, Dix point de moins pour Serpentard ! annonça t-elle

-C'est vrai Nott, tu te trompes…lança une voix glaciale derrière Hermione

Quand cette dernière se retourna elle rencontra le regard dur et glacé de Drago. Celui-ci la regarda un instant, puis reporta son regard sur Nott qui le regardait intrigué.

-Tu as oublié de préciser qu'elle est aussi une esclave… lança t-il sous les rires des Serpentard qui attendaient

-Et toi un parfait crétin ! lança la voix d'Harry derrière lui

Le regard de Drago se durcit encore plus qu'il l'était auparavant, il s'apprêtait à envoyer une réplique acide à Harry quand le grincement de la porte de défense contre les forces du mal l'interrompit. Tous les élèves qui attendaient devant la salle interrompirent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour faire face à leur nouveau professeur. Tous le regardaient intrigués par se professeur à peine plus âgé qu'eux, tandis qu'Ambre étouffait une exclamation de surprise. Le professeur se poussa intimant les élèves à entrer dans la salle. Tous rentrèrent à l'intérieur prenant place à leurs places habituelles, sauf ambre qui suivit Hermione. Comme à leur habitude les Serpentard s'isolèrent du côté droite de la salle tandis que les Griffondor se réfugièrent à gauche. Ils disposèrent leurs affaires sur leur pupitres tout en discutant.

-Il doit être à peine plus âgé que Percy ! lança Ron intrigué à Harry

-Ouais, j'ai jamais vu un professeur aussi jeune… ! souffla t-il au moment ou le silence retombait sur la salle suite à l'intervention du dit professeur.

-Bien, Je crois qu'un Bonjour s'impose ! lança le professeur qu'avait croisé Ambre sur les escaliers du Hall. La classe répondit et l'homme continua son discours. Je me présente, je suis, Mr Perry, votre nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. Puisque cette dernière année, est celle de vos Aspic, nous allons bien sûr étudier les thèmes du programme, mais nous allons aussi beaucoup pratiquer cette matière, donc vos baguettes seront de rigueur à chacun de mes cours, continua Mr Perry, sous le regard heureux des élèves qui étaient ravis de pouvoir pratiquer la magie durant ce cours, peut être mis à part Neville qui avait légèrement viré au blanc, rivalisant sérieusement avec les murs de l'infirmerie.

Hermione détailla son nouveau professeur, comme un scientifique l'aurait fait avec une nouvelle espèce de plante. Il était grand, l'air plutôt jeune, les cheveux d'un noir profond tout comme ses yeux et avait presque une démarche animale. Chaque fois qu'un bruit minime se faisait entendre il tournait immédiatement la tête dans sa direction comme toujours aux aguets… Malgré tout elle le trouvait affreusement séduisant, avec son allure virile et sa voix grave. Elle se gifla mentalement s'obligeant à écouter ce qu'il disait tandis qu'Ambre assise à côté d'elle l'observait tout aussi intriguée. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté pour suivre le cours l'esprit d'Hermione s'évada encore une fois. Elle repéra les différences qu'il y avait dans la salle par rapport aux autres professeurs qu'elle avait eu les années précédentes. Par exemple la salle était beaucoup moins lumineuse qu'à l'habitude, et les objets que manipulaient ce professeur paraissaient tous plus terrifiants les uns que les autres. Elle regarda aussi les autres élèves qui suivaient le cours, Harry et Ron, discutaient tout en écoutant vaguement ce que le professeur disait, Lavande et Parvati papotaient, probablement des derniers garçons avec qui elles avaient fait connaissance. Les autres Griffondors restaient attentifs, tandis que du côté des Serpentard, tous semblaient captivés par le discours du Professeur Perry, sauf Nott qui fixait Ambre avec une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux. Le cour avança rapidement, puisque les thèmes qu'avait choisi le professeur Perry semblait captiver les élèves, ils étudiaient les inferi. Hermione avait déjà entendu parler de ces créatures au service de Voldemort, et se concentra enfin sur le cours pouvant peut être apprendre quelque chose susceptible de l'aider à éliminer le plus puissant mage noir. A la fin du cours, le professeur leur donna un devoir sur les inferi, leur demandant de remplir au minimum trente centimètres de parchemin. Hermione trouva cette initiative assez étrange sachant que les inferi étaient tout aussi réputés et tabous que Voldemort. Elle nota malgré tous les instructions et sortit de la salle en compagnie d'Ambre. Harry et Ron les rejoignirent quelques secondes plus tard.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu en à pensé Mione de ce premier cours ? demanda Harry

-Oh, euh, intéressant, répondit Hermione plongée dans ses pensées, Et vous ? demanda t-elle par réflexe.

-Moi, je l'ai trouvé un peu jeune…lança Ron

-Je parlais, du cours Ron…soupira Hermione

-Ah, euh, oui bien sur, moi aussi…se repris t-il, Je l'ai trouvé, très intéressant ce cours sur, .. sur…

-Les inferi…combla Harry

-Oui c'est ça les inferi…reprit Ron, sous le regard amusé d'Hermione

-Bon, puisque on a un trou d'une heure vous voulez faire quoi ? demanda Harry

-Je pense que je vais aller à la bibliothèque faire quelques recherches lança Hermione…

-ça, j'aurais dû m'en douter…plaisanta Harry

-Très drôle…répondit Hermione légèrement vexée d'être encore considérée par ses amis comme un rat de bibliothèque. Ses recherches leur avait pourtant souvent sauvé la vie.

Ambre, elle, semblait être ailleurs en cet instant. Hermione le remarqua et l'entraîna avec elle un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda t-elle inquiète

-Oh, rien, j'était juste pensive, répondit Ambre, tout en réfléchissant à son plan qui prenait forme…

-Tu veux venir avec moi à la bibliothèque, où tu préfère aller te changer les idées avec Harry et Ron, questionna t-elle

Ambre, ne savait quoi répondre, bien sûr elle avait envie de faire des recherches pour son plan, mais se faire d'autres amis était aussi une bonne option. Elle réfléchit encore quelques secondes et opta pour la balade avec Ron et Harry. Elle fit part de sa décision à Hermione qui lui rendit un sourire satisfait avant de se diriger vers les garçons qui se demandaient pourquoi elles s'étaient encore éloignées brusquement et sans explications.

-Ambre, va rester avec vous durant cette heure…, ça ne vous dérange pas ? Questionna Hermione

-Non pas du tout ! répondit immédiatement Ron

-On vas aller au terrain de Quidditch, ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda Harry à Ambre

-Non, comme ça je pourrais en même temps me familiariser avec Poudlard…répondit l'intéressée…

Harry et Ron lui répondirent par un sourire amical, puis l'entraînèrent dans les couloirs du château à la recherche de la sortie, pour se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch. Hermione de son côté, replaça son sac chargé de différents livres sur son épaule, et commença à marcher direction la bibliothèque. Sur, son chemin elle croisa quelques Serpentard qui la regardaient avec un air moqueur, probablement parce qu'elle s'était liée d'amitié avec celle qu'ils se plaisaient à appeler ''la traînée'', où peut être parce que Malefoy avait fait savoir ses derniers exploits de tueur de poignets. A cette pensé elle jeta un œil, sur les dits poignets où aucune trace ne se trouvait malgré le fait qu'ils la faisaient atrocement souffrir.

Elle marchait depuis de longues minutes maintenant et n'allait pas tarder à atteindre le lieux qu'elle cherchait, il restait juste un long couloir à parcourir. Ce couloir qui habituellement était lumineux, paraissait aujourd'hui d'une obscurité pas croyable. Elle ne parvenait même plus à distinguer les différents tableaux peuplant habituellement les murs. N'aimant pas l'ambiance qui régnait dans ce couloir en cet instant, Hermione pressa le pas. Au moment où elle allait atteindre les portes de l'infirmerie quelqu'un la retint par l'épaule. Les doigts qui s'étaient refermés sur son épaule lui avaient fait l'effet de crochets. Elle se retourna vers la personne qui l'avait retenue, son regard traduisant ses angoisses. Elle faillit lâcher, un cri d'effroi quand elle reconnu Nott qui pointait sa baguette sur elle. Elle tenta de prendre une expression impassible, tandis qu'un sourire mauvais se dessinait sur les lèvres de Nott.

-Tu croyais pouvoir me menacer sans en subir les conséquences, Granger ? demanda t-il tandis qu'il la poussait contre l'un des murs avec une force qu'elle ne lui soupçonnait pas. Elle se cogna sans douceur contre un tableau qui émit quelques cris de protestations, tandis que l'un de ses coins s'enfonçait dans le dos d'Hermione. A présent elle ne cherchait plus à cacher sa frayeur et ses mains cherchaient sans relâche sa baguette qui se trouvait dans l'une des poches de sa jupe. Nott sembla remarquer cette activité et l'en empêcha bloquant ses mains à l'aide d'un sort. Il point sa baguette sur Hermione s'apprêtant à lui jeter un sort.

-Endoloris… commença t-il

Hermione s'attendait à recevoir le sort de plein fouet puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger, ses jambes paralysées par la peur. Quand, quelque chose où, plutôt quelqu'un l'intercepta. Une espèce d'ombre avait surgit devant elle, recevant le sort à sa place. Nott, surprit par cette intervention se retourna et aperçu avec effroi que quelqu'un se tenait derrière lui. Il tenta de s'enfuir quand il reconnu la personne en question, mais celle-ci, ou plutôt celui-ci l'en empêcha.

-Professeur ! souffla Hermione interloquée

-Mr Nott, vous allez me suivre dans mon bureau pour quelques explications, lança le professeur Perry, sous le regard surpris mais soulagé d'Hermione. Le dit Nott, lança un regard lourd de reproches à Hermione et suivit son professeur à regret.

Hermione, de son côté tenta de se remettre tant bien que mal de ses émotions, en prenant appuis sur le mur derrière elle. Elle reprit une respiration normale, replaça quelques mèches qui s'étaient échappées de sa queue de cheval, derrière son oreille et poussa la porte de la bibliothèque, prenant un air neutre.

Mme Pince ne lui adressa pas un regard, trop occupée à remplir un parchemin, déjà noirci d'encre. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la table au fond de la bibliothèque qu'elle avait l'habitude d'occuper et y disposa ses affaires. Elle ressortit le devoir qu'elle devait rendre pour son prochain cour de défense contre les forces du mal, et y inscrit la date et son nom, avant de se diriger vers les étagères chargées d'épais volumes. Ses doigts parcouraient les tranches des livres tandis que ses yeux se posaient sur leurs titres. Voilà, vingt minutes qu'elle cherchait sans relâche, un livre pouvant l'aider pour son devoir mais elle ne trouvait rien. Elle repassa à plusieurs reprise devant les étagères où devraient se trouver, des livres pouvant l'aider, mais ne les trouva pas à croire qu'ils avaient disparus. Elle alla voir dans, la pile de livres récemment rendus, mais n'y trouva rien mis à part une minime toile d'araignée. A présent, il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution : la réserve. Elle s'y dirigea s'immobilisant devant la grille qui la gardait. Elle passa et repassa devant celle-ci comme un lion qui tourne en cage, ne sachant pas si elle avait vraiment de bonnes raisons d'y entrer. Après dix longues minutes de réflexion et de marche devant la réserve elle se décida à aller demander à Mme Pince la clé. Comme son statu de Préfete-en-chef l'y autorisait, Mme Pince ne trouva rien pour l'empêcher d'accéder à la réserve et lui donna les clés à regret. Hermione qui constata qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une demie heure avant son prochain cours, se dépêcha d'entrer dans la réserve. Une fois à l'intérieur elle attrapa quelques livres et s'installa sur une table non loin de là, et entama quelques recherches. C'est d'un coup sec et rageur qu'Hermione referma le dernier livre qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle les rangea à la vas vite et sortit de la réserve, passant chercher son sac sur son chemin et redonna les clés à Mme Pince.

Elle avait passé tout son temps dans la bibliothèque et n'avait strictement rien trouvé. Il n'y avait rien de plus frustrant selon elle. De plus il lui restait encore un quart d'heure à tuer et elle n'avait pas envie d'attendre tout ce temps devant la salle de potion, pour subir les sarcasmes des Serpentard et ceux de Rogue. Elle errait dans les couloirs sans destination précise, cherchant juste à passer le temps, faisant tout de même attention à ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle, ne voulant pas renouveler la mauvaise expérience avec Nott. Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'aux escaliers, elle s'apprêtait à descendre quand l'escalier sur lequel elle se trouvait, bougea pour la mener jusqu'au septième étage du château. Elle allait redescendre quand une nouvelle idée germa dans son esprit. La Salle sur demande. Elle se trouvait à cet étage et pouvait lui fournir bien des renseignements. Elle couru presque jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait la tapisserie représentant Barnabas le Follet. Elle passa et repassa trois fois devant celle-ci en pensant très fort à un endroit où elle pourrai trouver des réponses à toutes ses questions. Au bout de son troisième passage, une porte de bois se dessina dans le mur permettant alors à Hermione de trouver des réponses à ses interrogations.

En entrant dans la salle sur demande, elle découvrit une vaste salle, dont les murs étaient couverts d'épais volumes, l'air aussi intéressants qu'anciens. Une table possédant une lampe se dressait aussi au centre de la table. Hermione, jeta un regard furtif à sa montre et constata qu'il ne lui restait plus que dix minutes avant son prochain cours. Elle lança son sac sur la table et s'attaqua aux murs à la recherche d'un livre intéressant pour ses recherches. Elle attrapa une bonne dizaine d'ouvrages qu'elle fit léviter jusqu a la table au milieu de la salle. Elle allait redescendre de l'échelle sur laquelle elle se trouvait quand un dernier ouvrage attira son attention. Sa tranche et son aspect était tout à fait classique, le livre fait d'un cuir noir, comportait cependant une inscription étrange, il avait pour seul titre, ''A.M''… Hermione s'en saisit et s'installa sur le fauteuil placé devant la table. Elle prit quelques livres qu'elle plaça dans son sac, déjà bien remplit et plaça l'étrange livre devant elle.

Elle tourna la première page, et ne trouva qu'une page blanche, elle tourna d'autres pages et eu les mêmes conclusions, elle soupira pour avoir perdu son temps pour un livre sans intérêt et s'apprêtait à refermer le livre quand elle se sentit aspirée par quelque chose. Tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle disparu brutalement, Hermione commençait à paniquer elle se demandait sérieusement ce qui se passait. Elle baissa les yeux et constata que le sol aussi avait disparut et elle ne savait absolument pas comment elle faisait pour tenir encore debout. Puis après quelques secondes de pure panique pour Hermione, un nouveau décor se dessina autour d'elle.

Des murs plus clairs que ceux de la salle sur demande se dessinèrent, ils étaient blanc crème ornés d'arabesques couleur argent. Le sol sur lequel elle se trouvait, était fait de tapis, de la même couleur que les murs à l'air aussi confortables que luxueux. Puis tout devint plus clair, elle se trouvait dans ce qui ressemblait le plus à un salon, puisque de confortables canapés et fauteuils peuplaient la pièce, placés devant une cheminée où un feu crépitait. Hermione, ne savait toujours pas ce qui lui arrivait et se demandait où elle avait été entraînée, elle entendit soudain des rires dans son dos, elle se retourna, et se trouva face à deux enfants. Deux enfants à l'air angélique, une fille et un garçon d'environ quatre ans, ils étaient tout deux blonds et possédaient de grand yeux gris ou brillaient la joie. Ces derniers ne semblèrent pas la remarquer et continuèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire avant l'arrivée d'Hermione. La petite fille était assise dos au garçon, qui lui s'amusait à peigner les longs cheveux blonds de la fillette. Il lui fit une tresse maladroite, se leva et s'assis de nouveau mais cette fois-ci face à la fillette. La petite fille lui sourit avant de le prendre dans ses bras enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du garçonnet qui resserra sa prise sur la fillette.

0oOo0

Ambre avait passé une heure entière avec celui qu'on appelait le survivant et son meilleur ami Ron. Elle avait appris à plus ou moins les connaître, ou du moins l'essentiel. Elle connaissait aussi mieux Poudlard en lui même pour avoir plus où moins visité l'illustre château qui la fascinait tant. A présent elle attendait devant la salle où allait avoir lieux son prochain cours. Elle se trouvait dans les cachots et attendait dans un couloir aussi sombre qu'effrayant, heureusement pour elle, Ron et Harry étaient là pour détendre l'atmosphère. Quelques autres Griffondor se joignirent à eux. Elle demanda l'heure à Harry, quand ce fut fait, elle fit un rapide décompte dans sa tête et constata que le prochain cours commençait dans moins de deux minutes, et Hermione n'était toujours pas là. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter pour elle, mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Un groupe de Serpentard arriva, laissant apparaître Drago accompagné de la dite Pansy qui affichait un regard possessif. Une lueur de mélancolie passa dans les yeux d'Ambre avant de rapidement se faire chasser par une lueur d'angoisse quand la porte de la salle de potion s'ouvrit, pour laisser place au maître des potions. Les élèves entrèrent, Ambre les suivit, mais Hermione n'était toujours pas là….

0oOo0

**La suite des évènements dans le prochain chapitre… ! Donnez moi vos impressions sur ce chapitre, c'est vraiment important pour la suite et pour mon moral :p !**

**Bref, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu, bah, parce que j'y ai mis beaucoup de moi… !**

**BizZz et à la Prochaine… ! **


	5. A M

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Waw, je suis super contente pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir, donc j'ai essayé d'écrire ce chapitre le plus rapidement possible, mais avec la rentrée c'était assez délicat, surtout que ça fait à peine trois jours que je suis rentrée, et j'ai déjà une tonne de travail ! Et oui la Terminale c'est pas de la tarte ! Donc désolée pour le retard… ! Sinon j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira, parce que j'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux… Je remercie aussi : Draco-tu-es-a-moi, amaia009, Steffy12, Lady125, Slydawn (Au passage, merci beaucoup pour ta review, contente de mettre du suspense là où il faut ! BizZz !) et Angel of Dust…**

**Bonne Lecture ! **

Chapitre 4 : « A.M »

0oOo0

Hermione se trouvait toujours coincé dans le monde où l'univers dans lequel elle avait atterrit. Différentes questions affluaient dans son esprit, comment était-elle arrivée là ? Pourquoi ? Où se trouvait-elle ? Et qui étaient ces deux enfants ? Oh, elle avait bien sa petite idée sur la dernière question, mais n'en était pas tout à fait sûre, alors puisqu'elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre à part regarder ce qui se passait autour d'elle, elle s'installa sur le sol et observa les deux enfants.

Les deux anges continuaient à se faire des câlins innocents, la fillette promenait ses doigts dans les cheveux de celui qui devait être son frère, tandis que ce dernier commençait à lui faire des chatouilles. Un sourire espiègle se dessinait sur les lèvres du garçonnet, tandis que sa sœur se tortillait dans tous les sens en riant, ne pouvant pas échapper aux chatouilles de son frère. Autour d'eux se dégageait une aura rassurante, l'amour et la complicité planait autour d'eux. Mais, ce petit monde s'écroula quand des éclats de voix surgirent dans la pièce d'à côté. Les deux enfants s'arrêtèrent automatiquement de jouer, le garçon attrapa vivement la main de sa sœur, qu'il serra dans la sienne, comme si, de cette manière ils ne pourraient jamais êtres séparés l'un de l'autre. La frayeur se lisait dans les traits de la fillette, elle avait peur, mais de quoi, où de qui ? Elle se rapprocha de son frère, comme pour être rassurée, elle plongea son regard dans le sien, quelques secondes passèrent, durant lesquelles, le garçonnet planta un bisou sur la joue de sa sœur, voulant peut être lui faire ressentir toute l'affection et l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Puis, un homme entra dans la pièce, qu'Hermione reconnu immédiatement, bientôt suivit de sa femme. Cet homme, Hermione le connaissait bien, pour l'avoir souvent croisé, où l'avoir soupçonné de faits plus atroces les uns que les autres. Cet homme au teint de porcelaine, au visage angélique et à l'allure aristocratique n'était autre que Lucius Malefoy. Elle l'avait reconnu automatiquement, même avec une bonne dizaine d'années en moins. (Nda : Bon normalement c'est treize ans de moins, mais ça le faisait pas trop : une treizaine d'années en moins ! En plus c'est même pas français.. : p). Et la femme qui l'accompagnait, n'était autre que Narcissa sa femme, et malgré le temps qui avait dû passer, elle n'avait absolument pas changé, mis à part une chose. Son regard. En cet instant, ses yeux azur traduisaient la peur, alors qu'Hermione avait toujours été habituée de sa part, d'un regard froid. Lucius se précipita sur les deux enfants qu'il sépara brusquement. La fillette, brutalement séparée de son frère, se mit à sangloter tandis, qu'elle rampait vers lui. Narcissa, fondit sur sa fille, elle l'attrapa et la serra dans ses bras. La fillette enlaça le cou de sa mère et s'accrocha à elle en le lâchant toutefois pas son frère du regard. Le garçonnet quand à lui tentait aussi de se raccrocher à sa mère mais son père l'en empêcha en le faisant léviter quelques mètres plus loin. Il s'approcha de Narcissa et lui arracha la fillette qu'il emporta avec lui dans la pièce d'à côté. Hermione le suivit, inquiète pour la fillette, un autre homme se trouvait dans la pièce, assis sur un confortable fauteuil, une bourse accrochée à sa ceinture. Cet homme donnait l'impression d'être complètement ivre, il titubait et avait les yeux vitreux. Lucius, plaça la fillette sans douceur sur l'un des fauteuil et s'adressa à l'homme qui attendait.

-Alors ? demanda t-il des glaçons dans la voix

-Je ne t'en donne que cinquante gallions… répondit l'homme en observant la fillette qui sanglotait

-Non, tu m'en donnera au moins cent de plus ! C'est une Malefoy, que tu achètes ! répondit Lucius menaçant

-Bien, va pour cent cinquante, mais ne m'en demande pas plus…

-Tant que tu payes…répondit Lucius, en tirant la petite par le bras…

-Tiens voilà, ton argent ! lança l'homme en tendant sa bourse à Lucius qui s'en empara et vérifia si la somme y était.

-Tu, peux la prendre, fit-il après avoir vérifié la somme, en poussant la fillette dans les bras de l'homme

Ce dernier la saisit par un poignet, ignorant ses pleurs et ses cris, et salua Lucius. ''Au plaisir de vous revoir, Mr Malefoy'' lança t-il sous le sourire hypocrite de Lucius avant de transplaner en compagnie de sa dernière acquisition.

Hermione, tremblait à la fois de rage et de haine, comment pouvait-on vendre son enfant à quelqu'un d'aussi répugnant, ou vendre son enfant tout simplement. Son sang, bouillonnait et elle mourrait d'envie de le lui faire savoir. Elle suivit Lucius qui regagnait la pièce où se trouvaient Narcissa et son fils. Dès qu'elle aperçut son mari, Narcissa se leva et ses yeux se voilèrent de colère.

-Où est-elle ? rugit-elle

-Je l'ai vendue…répondit calmement Lucius en attrapant un verre contenant un liquide vermeil, qui était posé sur une table

-Comment ? Comment as tu pu ? Tu est un monstre ! cracha t-elle en face de lui, ses yeux reflétant la haine, tout en se voilant de larmes de tristesse.

Pour toute réponse, Lucius, la gifla faisant sursauter, son fils qui s'était raccroché à la robe de sa mère. Il la regarda avec mépris et sortit de la pièce. Le garçon, tira la robe de sa mère, pour attirer son attention, celle-ci baissa les yeux vers lui et lui offrit un regard aimant.

-Elle est où, Ambre ? demanda t-il tandis qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue

Narcissa se baissa vers lui et s'assis sur le sol, prenant son fils avec elle.

-Les Malefoy, ne pleurent pas, mon ange, répondit-elle en essuyant les joues de son fils.

-Elle est où ? reprit-il la voix tremblante

-Elle est partie, Drago ; elle est partie… répondit-elle, tout en berçant son fils dans ses bras, laissant, une larme unique couler sur sa joue.

Une larme, pour sa fille, trop tôt séparée d'elle. Hermione qui avait assisté à cette scène, sentait son cœur s'emballer. Ambre était bel et bien la sœur de Drago, comme elle l'avait soupçonné. Mais surtout elle avait assisté à un moment décisif de la vie d'Ambre. Elle avait été vendue comme on vend, un animal où encore un vulgaire objet sur une brocante. Hermione, qui ne savait strictement rien d'elle, savait à présent que le passé d'Ambre n'avait pas du être un parfait conte de fées. Tout cela, à cause d'un monstre nommé Lucius Malefoy. Ce qu'elle avait vu la fit le haïr encore plus qu'elle ne le haïssait déjà. Elle se promit, de la venger pour ce qu'il avait fait. Mais une question persistait, comment se faisait-il que Drago ne la reconnaisse pas ?

Le cours de ses pensés stoppa net, quand tout redevint trouble autour d'elle. Les murs et le sol s'effacèrent de nouveau pour laisser place à un noir total. Elle se demanda de nouveau se qui se passait, quand les murs de la salle sur demande se redessinèrent autour d'elle. Les murs, redevinrent chargés de livres, et elle se retrouva de nouveau assise sur une chaise devant la table, où le livre nommé « A.M » était ouvert. Cependant quelque chose avait changé, sur l'une des pages quelque chose s'était inscrit. On pouvait désormais lire à cette page : ''15 Avril 1984''. C'était donc à partir de cette date là, qu'Ambre avait été vendue à un inconnu et séparée de sa famille. Elle se promit de parler de sa découverte à la principale concernée. Elle rangea le livre dans son sac et jeta un œil à sa montre. Elle constata avec horreur qu'elle avait passé une bonne demie heure dans cette salle et avait donc loupé les vingt premières minutes de son cours de potion. Son cœur s'emballait désormais pour une autre raison, trouver une excuse valable pour son retard en cours. Elle sortit précipitamment de la salle sur demande, claquant la porte derrière elle, ne prenant pas la peine de se faire discrète. Elle couru jusqu'au escaliers direction, les cachots. Après, cinq bonnes minutes à courir dans tout Poudlard, battant, soi dit en passant un bon record du monde, elle arriva enfin devant la salle de potion. Elle allait frapper à la porte quand elle s'interrompit d'elle même. Elle se demandait sérieusement ce qu'elle allait fournir comme excuse à son professeur. Elle refit, sa queue de cheval et repris une respiration normale après sa course pour arriver aux cachots. Elle prit une dernière bouffée d'air et frappa à la porte. Elle attendit quelques secondes que quelqu'un se manifeste pour lui ouvrir mais rien de vint. Elle commençait à vraiment paniquer, d'abord, elle avait atterrit elle ne savait comment dans le passé d'Ambre et maintenant personne ne se manifestait quand elle voulait entrer en cours. Elle perdit sa patience de Griffondor qu'elle était et poussa la porte. Le sinistre grincement de la porte, fit tourner nombre de têtes. Tous les élèves qui peuplaient la salle la regardaient désormais avec des yeux ronds. Comme si elle avait tué sous leur yeux un professeur, bien que le fait de tuer son professeur de Potion ne la dérangerait pas le moins du monde. Il fallait dire, qu'oser se montrer avec un tel retard au cours de Rogue était de nature suicidaire, mais le courage n'avais pas fait défaut à Hermione. Elle allait s'asseoir à sa place quand une voix la coupa dans son élan.

-Qui, vous a permis d'entrer Miss Granger ? demanda la voix glacée de Rogue

-Personne, mais…

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, la coupa Rogue

-Mais personne, ne répondais, et…

-Qui, vous as dit que vous pouviez prendre la parole ? lança t-il sous les rires moqueurs des Serpentard

- …

-Je prends ce silence, pour une réponse à ma question, et visiblement vous n'avez aucune justification, vous passerez donc votre soirée en retenue. Maintenant, vous pouvez aller rejoindre votre coéquipier qui à du commencer le travail tout seul, déclara Rogue en désignant, Drago, qui regardait Hermione un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Hermione, ne réagit pas automatiquement. Puis, dans un léger sursaut, elle constata que Rogue lui avait demandé de travailler avec Drago. C'était une grande nouveauté, puisque d'habitude elle se trouvait, au devant de la classe, non loin de ses meilleurs amis. Elle se dirigea donc à regret au fond de la classe, où l'attendait Drago. Elle croisa au passage, le regard, surprit d'Ambre et de ses meilleurs amis, qui s'interrogeaient sur le retard de leur amie. Elle fut accueillie par le regard assassin de Pansy, qui la défiait du regard de toucher, ne serait-ce qu'un millimètre carré de peau de son Drago, ainsi que par les sourires moqueurs des Serpentard qui se trouvaient dans les parages. Elle, ne craignait plus vraiment celui de Drago, puisqu'elle y était désormais habituée, mais trembla légèrement devant Nott, quand elle repensa à sa rencontre avec lui dans le couloir. Elle s'assis à côté de Drago et déposa lourdement son sac sur le sol. Elle entreprenait d'apprendre la potion à concocter quand la voix de Drago se fit entendre.

-Tu comptes rester longtemps sans rien faire ?

-J'essaye simplement de savoir, ce que je dois faire, justement, Malefoy ! répondit-elle froidement tournant sa tête vers son interlocuteur, croisant alors son regard.

L'espace d'un instant, elle cru revoir le garçonnet qu'elle avait vu, quelques minutes plus tôt. Une bouffée de compassion s'empara soudain d'elle, ses yeux qui reflétaient jusqu'alors une lueur de mépris, changèrent pour se muer en, une flamme de tendresse. Il lui semblait voir à travers la traits de l'adolescent, le petit garçon qu'elle avait vu si triste, ou tout simplement humain. Tout le contraire du personnage qu'il était en ce moment même. La voix de celui qu'elle observait l'interrompit brusquement dans ses pensés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regarde comme ça Granger ?

-…Hum, Rien ! balbutia Hermione

-Oui, c'est ça fait, l'innocente en plus ! Rétorqua t-il

-Je ne fait pas l'innocente ! Et arrête donc de croire que tu est le nombril du monde ! s'offusqua t-elle

-Je sais, que c'est frustrant pour toi, de n'être qu'une méprisable Sang-de-Bourbe, mais ce n'est pas la peine d'offenser les autres inutilement… poursuivit Drago, sachant pertinemment qu'il créait chez sa voisine des vagues de colère.

-D'offenser les autres inutilement ? répéta Hermione

-Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit…Ah, moins que ton pauvre cerveau, ne te permette d'enregistrer plusieurs informations à la fois…continua t-il

-Tu n'es qu'un sale gosse pourri-gâté, égoïste, stupide, imbu de lui même et totalement con, par dessus le marché ! Explosa Hermione, qui avait eu du mal à contrôler ses nerfs auparavant, mais qui avait désormais totalement perdu pied.

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls de sa bouche, elle n'avait pu les contrôler, et ils étaient le paraît reflet de sa pensée envers Drago. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle avait hurlé ces mots au milieu de la classe et surtout sous le nez de Rogue. Des murmures d'excitation parcouraient à présent la salle. Les Griffondor étaient tout à fait fiers d'avoir vu quelqu'un se rebeller devant celui qui les méprisait depuis toujours, et les Serpentard pariaient sur la réaction de Drago, qui était resté impassible devant Hermione. Presque rien n'avait changé chez lui, seule la lueur d'amusement qui peuplait son regard, lorsqu'il la provoquait s'était mué en cette habituelle lueur de haine qu'il lui attribuait. Seuls ceux qui se trouvaient à sa proximité auraient, pu le voir, ce qui n'échappa donc pas à Hermione. Elle avait à présent hérité de deux regards haineux qui s 'ajoutaient à celui de Nott. Drago et Pansy lui brûlaient presque la peau de leurs regard perçants et elle pouvait les sentir mais préférait se faire la plus petite possible, puisqu'elle avait déjà hérité d'une heure de retenue.

Elle se remit donc à travailler, coupant des racines de Gingembre avec tout le soin et la précision dont elle était capable pour qu'on ne puisse rien lui reprocher de plus. Durant l'heure qui suivit, un calme quasi religieux régna dans la salle de potion, uniquement perturbé par quelques cris de surprise de Neville, et les soupires d'exaspération d'Hermione.

Drago, ne manquait pas de lui faire mal à chaque geste qu'il entreprenait pour concocter leur potion. Il avait à plusieurs reprise tenté de la couper à l'aide d'un petit canif , qui était au départ destiné à couper les ingrédients et non à tenter de blesser voire tuer sa voisine. La fin du cours s'approcha rapidement, Hermione commença à ranger ses affaires puisqu'elle avait finit depuis longtemps la potion à préparer. Elle tendit son bras pour attraper sa plume qui était restée posée sur le bureau qu'elle partageait avec Drago, quand ce dernier, saisit son fin poignet, qu'il attira sous la table. Hermione lui adressa un regard haineux auquel il répondit sans attendre. Il renforça sa prise comme pour lui faire savoir que sa crise passagère allait se faire payer. Un fin sourire parcourait son visage, puisqu'il savait très bien qu'Hermione avait particulièrement mal à cet endroit. Il attrapa son sac, et entraîna Hermione hors de la salle de potion sans qu'aucun élève ne s'en aperçoive, trop contents de pouvoir enfin sortir de cette salle et d'aller déjeuner.

Tandis qu'Hermione, se faisait entraîner dans les couloirs par Drago, Ambre, Harry et Ron s'inquiétaient de ne plus la voir, elle était déjà arrivée en cour pour une raison qui leur étaient inconnue, et commençaient à en avoir assez de ces mystères.

Hermione avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de se dégager de la prise de Drago, mais il resserrait sa prise sur elle à chaque tentative. Elle ne s'était pas résignée, et tentait donc de trouver autre chose pour lui échapper. Nombre d'idées traversaient son esprit mais aucune pour le moment ne lui était utile. Il lui semblait cependant qu'il se dirigeait vers leurs appartement de Préfets-en-Chefs, puisqu'ils avaient grimpé de nombreux escaliers. Elle s'interrogeait aussi sur la raison pour laquelle Drago, l'entraînait avec lui. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants plus tard devant le portrait du vieux sorcier, cachant leurs appartement comme elle l'avait deviné.

Drago, prononça le mot de passe avec dégoût et poussa Hermione sans ménagement à l'intérieur. En entrant, ou plutôt en se faisant bousculer à l'intérieur, Hermione trébucha sur son sac qui était tombé sur le sol, et atterrit lourdement sur l'un des sofas. Quand elle tenta de se relever Drago l'en empêcha.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ? s'écria t-elle au comble de l'exaspération

-…

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse de la part de Drago qui s'était assis dans l'un des fauteuils à proximité du sofa ou se trouvait Hermione. Il avait les yeux dans le vague et semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Hermione qui tremblait de rage de s'être faite traiter comme un objet esquissa le geste de se lever et de s'en aller. Mais à sa plus grande surprise quelque chose semblait l'empêcher de se lever. Une sorte de barrière invisible, l'empêchait d'aller au delà du sofa.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? s'écria t-elle

Elle n'obtient pas non plus de réponse de Drago, à cette question, et poursuivit alors laissant s'échapper sa colère et sa frustration.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je suis ton jouet et que tu peux me trimballer où bon te semble ? Je ne suis pas Parkinson ! Je suis tout à fait capable de me prendre en charge toute seule ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un fils de Mangemort pour le faire à ma place ! Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi moi ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que je peux bien t'apporter, moi la fille de moldus, la Sang-de-Bourbe ? s'écria t-elle.

Tout en déversant sa colère et son incompréhension elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que Drago avait quitté le fauteuil pour se poster devant elle. Il serrait poings pour s'empêcher de faire quelque chose de regrettable, la colère se lisait aussi dans ses traits et il semblait fatigué, las de tout ça… Hermione, savait parfaitement qu'elle l'avait un peu trop provoqué dans la salle de potion mais ignorait pourquoi il s'était emporté ainsi, après tout ce genre de dispute arrivait couramment entre eux. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi, l'avait-il entraîné ici ? Elle esquissa le geste de le frapper, elle voulait lui faire mal, et puisque les mots ne suffisaient plus…Elle fut bloquée dans son geste par Drago qui saisit sa main, qu'il plaqua sur le sofa. Il voulait lui faire payer ses mots, mais il n'y arrivait pas, il ne savait quoi faire, quelque chose l'en empêchait, quelque chose qui n'avait pas refait surface depuis bien des années…Hermione saisit sa baguette qui se trouvait dans sa poche et la plaqua sur le torse de Drago, prête à s'en servir si nécessaire. Cependant l'attitude de Drago, ne changea pas, comme si elle n'avait rien fait, comme si il y était habitué…En cet instant, malgré sa colère et la haine qu'elle éprouvait envers lui, elle trouva chez Drago quelque chose d'humain. Même si la colère se lisait sur son visage, la tristesse s'y mêlait aussi et il n'était plus le monstre qu'il laissait paraître.

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, Drago, s'empara de ses lèvres, dans un baiser fiévreux, presque bestial, forçant le passage de ses lèvres. Tout d'abord elle ne su quoi répondre, il l'embrassait, lui, le Serpentard qui étreignait la Griffondor. Devant ses assauts elle le laissa entrer, mêlant sa langue à la sienne, dans un échange brutal presque désespéré. La baguette d'Hermione lui échappa pour venir s'écraser sur le sol. Il continuèrent à s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que l'oxygène leur manque. Il se séparèrent donc quelques instants plus tard. L'incrédulité et la culpabilité se lisait dans leurs yeux. Ils avaient fait ce qu'il n'auraient jamais dû faire. Hermione s'éloigna brusquement de lui, comme si elle se brûlait à son contact. Elle s'empara de sa baguette, et se rendit compte que plus rien ne la retenait désormais. La barrière qui semblait l'empêcher de s'échapper, s'était volatilisée. Elle saisit son sac et sortit prestement des appartement laissant derrière elle, Drago, tout aussi désemparé qu'elle.

Elle descendit jusqu'au Hall de Poudlard, dans l'intention d'aller se restaurer mais surtout se changer les idées, elle en avait vraiment besoin. Quand elle regagna la grande salle elle fut accueillie par les soupirs de soulagement d'Harry et Ron. Et ceux cachés d'Ambre assise chez les serpents. Elle s'assit à sa place l'esprit ailleurs, ses pensés destinés à ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle attrapa un morceau de pain sans grande conviction et commença à le grignoter quelque peu.

-Qu'est-ce que s'est passé ? intervint la voix d'Harry

-Quand ? demanda machinalement Hermione

-Pourquoi t'es arrivé en retard en cours de potion, et pourquoi t'en es partie sans explication ? coupa Ron

-J'ai pas vu l'heure passer à la bibliothèque…mentit Hermione au moment où elle croisait le regard de Ginny, qui ne la croyait visiblement pas.

-C'est pas ton genre pourtant…déclara Ron

Cette remarque, pourtant anodine fit mouche chez Hermione qui avait les nerfs à vif et à qui il ne fallait pas trop en demander aujourd'hui.

-Ah, oui, j'oubliais, je suis un rat de bibliothèque, une miss-je-sais-tout ! s'écria t-elle des larmes perlant au coins de ses yeux. Larmes de colère et de fatigue.

-Bien, sûr que non Mione… intervint Ginny en passant un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de son amie.

-Mais, si ! Tout le monde le dit, et si on le dit pas, on le pense tellement fort que je peux l'entendre. Rétorqua t-elle, Tout le monde le dit, vous, les élèves, les professeurs, Malefoy…ajouta t-elle dans un soupir

Le dernier mot qui s'était échappé de la bouche d'Hermione n'avait pas échappé à ses meilleurs amis qui réagirent aussitôt, reconnaissant le nom de leur pire ennemi.

-Malefoy ? qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? rugit Ron

-Rien… Il ne m'a rien fait…répondit Hermione, se forçant à sourire pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis

-Mais tu as dit…essaya Ron avant de se faire couper la parole par Ginny

-Elle n'as rien dit Ron, c'était juste une constatation, rien de plus, gronda t-elle

Durant la suite du repas, Hermione tenta de rassurer ses amis en riant à leur blagues, en participant à leurs conversations, mais elle était hantée par ses dernières découvertes. Ça la fatiguait mais elle voulait découvrir ce qui ce cachait derrière Ambre et Drago Malefoy.

0oOo0

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, rythmée par les différents cours et autres traditions et habitudes de Poudlard. Ambre se révéla être une excellente élève en métamorphose et dans les cours de sortilèges, créant alors chez certains élèves un brin de respect. Hermione, Harry, Ron et Ambre rendirent aussi visite à Hagrid, qui les attendait pour leur traditionnelle tasse de thé de la rentrée. Ambre trembla légèrement en passant devant la forêt interdite. Les forêts ne lui rappelant pas d'agréables souvenirs. Hermione lui adressa un regard compatissant, elle aussi n'étant pas réellement rassurée par cette forêt et les créatures qui la peuplaient. Harry et Ron les entraînèrent sans attendre devant la cabane d'Hagrid. Ils frappèrent à sa portes et attendirent une réponse du Demi-géant. Réponse qui ne tarda pas à arriver, puisqu'ils furent accueillis par les jappements de Crockdur, qui se demandait qui pouvait bien rendre visite à son maître. La porte s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard sur Hagrid plus heureux que jamais d'accueillir ses élèves préférés. Son regard changea cependant légèrement en croisant celui d'Ambre, plusieurs émotions traversèrent ses prunelles, la surprise, la frayeur et l'inquiétude qui finit par laisser place à la lueur de joie qui y faisait place auparavant. Harry, Ron et Hermione, ne décelèrent pas ce changement d'attitude à l'inverse d'Ambre qui semblait savoir pourquoi. Il se poussa et les laissa entrer dans sa modeste demeure.

Hermione était heureuse de retrouver l'aspect et l'ambiance si particulière de la cabane d'Hagrid. Elle ne se sentait pas chez elle ici, mais s'y sentait cependant en sécurité. Après tout cette cabane avait été le témoin de nombre de ses aventures avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Une bouffée de nostalgie s'empara peu à peu d'elle. Elle se rappelait tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre en leur compagnie, après tout elle n'avait jamais réellement connut une année tranquille, quelque chose était toujours venu bouleverser leurs existence et cette année ne faisait pas exception avec l'arrivée d'Ambre, d'autant plus que la guerre se rapprochait à grands pas.

-Alors comment se passent vos cours ? demanda Hagrid

-Plutôt bien…répondit évasivement Hermione tandis qu'Harry et Ron poussaient deux soupirs réprobateurs.

-Tu parles, ça fait à peine quelques jours qu'on est rentré et on as déjà des tonnes de devoirs…lança Ron

-C'est normal c'est l'année des ASPIC répondit Hermione

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux changer de sujet…proposa sagement Harry, préférant éviter une énième dispute entre ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Oui, je crois que c'est préférable… répondit Hagrid, Alors qui est cette demoiselle ? demanda t-il en désignant ambre qui était assise à côté d'Hermione et qui était restée silencieuse jusque là.

-C'est Ambre…répondit Hermione

-Bien, bonjour Ambre…répondit Hagrid, Oh, mais je vois que tu es à Serpentard, lança t-il en désignant le blason qui ornait la cape d'Ambre

-Oui, je ne pensait pas atterrir là bas mais il faut croire que je me trompais…répondit cette dernière

-Les choses ne se passent jamais comme prévu…murmura Hermione, pour elle même, pensant que personne ne l'entendrait, ruminer ses sombres pensées, mais Ambre entendit les paroles d'Hermione.

Le reste de l'après midi se passa plutôt tranquillement pour les quatre élèves. Après avoir quitté Hagrid, ils se dirigèrent vers le château pour le dîner. Ron qui n'avait cessé d'engloutir les gâteaux d'Hagrid était tout de même affamé et attendait le dîner avec une impatience non dissimulée, au plus grand malheur d'Hermione qui subissait ses plaintes, et celles bruyantes de son estomac. Au moment du dîner, Ambre rejoint comme à son habitude et puisqu'elle était obligée la table des Serpentard, tandis qu'Hermione, Harry et Ron partaient chez les lions. En s'asseyant Hermione jeta sans vraiment savoir pourquoi un regard à la table des Serpentard et vit que Drago n'y était pas, et d'ailleurs elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir revus en dehors des cours, depuis leur échange du matin. Elle appréhendait aussi fortement pour l'heure de retenue qu'elle allait devoir passer avec le professeur rogue, où plutôt ce qu'il allait lui demander de faire. Elle reporta son attention sur ce que disaient ses amis pour éviter de se stresser davantage.

Ginny, Harry et Ron bavardaient gaiement de Quidditch tout en mangeant les délicieux mets qui étaient apparus sur la table. Elle tenta de se mêler à la conversation mais puisque les dernières tactiques de Quidditch n'étaient pas sa spécialité elle ne parla pas beaucoup et préféra profiter de leur présence tout simplement. Elle préférait profiter des moment calmes que la vie nous offrait, pour conserver au fond d'elle tous les souvenirs possible d'eux. Elle ne mangea pas beaucoup, elle appréhendait beaucoup trop pour être capable de manger quoi que ce soit. Elle se leva et entreprit de sortir de la grande salle pour se rendre aux cachots.

-Ou est-ce que tu vas ? questionna Ron

-En retenue…soupira t-elle dégoûtée à l'idée de gâcher sa soirée pour la passer en compagnie de Rogue.

-Ah, j'avais oublié…répondit-il

-Pas moi…fit la voix du professeur en question derrière eux

-Ah, Bonsoir professeur…se força à prononcer Hermione

-Veuillez me suivre Miss Granger, je vais vous montrer le lieux où vous aller exécuter votre punition.

Hermione, salua ses amis d'un rapide signe de la main, et suivit son professeur qui s'éloignait déjà à grands pas si bien qu'elle fut obligée de marcher beaucoup plus vite qu'à l'habitude pour le rattraper.

0oOo0

Ambre, venait de terminer son repas et voyais Hermione s'en aller en compagnie du professeur Rogue. La malheureuse allait devoir passer sa soirée en sa compagnie, chose qu'Ambre n'aurait souhaité à personne même si bien des choses étaient pires. Malgré tout ses pensés la ramenèrent sur un sujet qui la tracassait depuis midi, l'absence de son frère. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis le cours de Potion. Même si il ne la reconnaissait pas ou ne voulait pas la reconnaître, elle ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir. Si il était comme ça c'était uniquement la faute de son père, puisqu'elle l'avait connu différent. Elle attrapa le livre qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque dans l'après midi et sortit de la grande salle, direction les cachots pour voir où Rogue allait emmener Hermione.

En descendant dans les cachots elle jeta un sort à ses chaussures pour qu'elles ne fassent aucun bruit et qu'elle ne puisse pas se faire repérer en train de suivre Rogue et Hermione. Elle marcha rapidement afin de les rattraper, elle marchait depuis cinq bonnes minutes quand elle entendit des pas résonner. Mais le plus étrange c'est que ça provenait de derrière elle.

-Tu savais, que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ? lança une voix derrière elle

Ambre stoppa net, cette voix elle la connaissait bien, peut être un peu trop bien…

0oOo0

Hermione marchait derrière Rogue depuis un petit moment déjà. Les cachots n'étaient guerre accueillants, elle préférait largement le reste du château, même la forêt interdite à côté de ça semblait chaleureuse. Déjà qu'en temps normal, pour se rendre en cours elle n'était pas vraiment rassurée, mais de nuit, les cachots pouvaient vraiment être effrayants. De plus l'humidité qui s'y était installée n'arrangeait rien et renforçait chez Hermione l'appréhension qui étaient déjà bien encrée en elle. Elle avaient en plus l'impression de perdre l'esprit, il lui avait semblée être plusieurs fois passée devant une porte. Elle ne saurait absolument pas retrouver son chemin si Rogue la laissait rentrer toute seule. Après tout c'était peut être ça sa retenue, lui coller la peur de sa vie en la laissant se débrouiller toute seule dans les cachots.

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une porte à l'aspect plutôt pathétique, elle semblait avoir connu tout ce qu'un porte de bois redoute, des termites, un séisme, une inondation et un incendie. Elle semblait brûlée par endroits, elle stoppa son inspection et consentit à suivre son professeur dans la pièce que cachait cette porte, même si son cœur lui ordonnait le contraire vu l'aspect de la porte.

Elle fut surprise de le pas trouver, une pièce en ruine. Tout dans cette pièce lui paraissait normal. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de laboratoire, où l'on fabriquait des potions comme pouvaient en témoigner les murs de la pièces, chargés d'étagères portant d'innombrables potions. De nombreuses tables peuplaient aussi la pièce, portants des chaudrons, des ustensiles de potions, et divers ingrédients.

-Bien Miss Granger vous allez me ranger les ingrédients entreposés sur ces tables, nettoyer les chaudrons et les fioles qui se trouvent sur cette autre table, et tout ceci à la manière moldue, bien entendu… déclara Rogue, un sourire narquois plaqué sur les lèvres.

Hermione, le soupçonna d'être de mèche avec Rusard pour ennuyer ses élèves à nettoyer tout et n'importe quoi.

-Oui, professeur…répondit-elle, elle allait poser une question mais Rogue la devança

-Pour me faire savoir que vous avez terminé, vous n'aurez qu'à prononcer la formule inscrite sur ce parchemin…annonça t-il en désignant un parchemin posé sur l'une des tables.

-Bien professeur, répondit Hermione qui avait eu sa réponse à sa question muette, à croire qu'il lisait dans ses pensées…

-A plus tard, Miss Granger…lança t-il avant de s'en aller et de claquer la porte laissant Hermione seule dans cette pièce.

Hermione se dirigeait vers les nombreux chaudrons à nettoyer quand quelques choses sur l'une des tables à proximité attira son attention. Une fiole était posée dessus, la potion qu'elle contenait était si sombre qu'elle semblait noire, parcourue de légers reflets bleutés. Cette potion, il lui semblait la connaître, et si c'était bien ce qu'elle pensait, cela engendrait de nombreuses questions qui s'ajoutaient à beaucoup d'autres…

Qu'est-ce qu'une potion contre les morsures extrêmement graves faisait ici ? Il ne lui semblait pas que des serpents ou autres créatures de ce genre peuplaient Poudlard, le basilic avait été détruit il y a bien longtemps. Au fur et à mesure où les différentes possibilités faisaient surface dans l'esprit d'Hermione, l'une d'entre elle se démarqua des autres.

Non, il ne se pouvait pas que….

0oOo0

**Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé et surtout si vous avez aimé ce chapitre et ce qui s'y passe, vos suppositions m'intéressent aussi, même si la suite est en cours d'écriture… :p !**

**Je ne sais pas encore quand je vais poster la suite puisque j'ai pas mal de travail, mais je vous promet de faire au plus vite…**

**Ps : Pour ceux qui lisent mon autre histoire : Je ne l'arrête pas, je suis en train d'écrire la suite mais ça prend un peu plus de temps…**

**BizZz… et à la prochaine !**


End file.
